Juntos
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Draco Malfoy descobre que o seu Padrinho teve uma filha. Agora ele têm de a encontrar, e quem melhor para o ajudar que a feiticeira mais inteligente da era deles.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, como quase todas as histórias, esta ideia passou pela minha cabeça, e achei que deveria partilhar. Espero que gostem muito, podem ler as minha outras histórias, mas devo avisar que são só DHr**

* * *

><p><strong>1984<strong>

Lucius Malfoy estava a brincar com o seu filho, feliz por finalmente não ter de esconder o quanto a sua família é importante para ele, o medo de perder a sua família, uma lembrança terrível, mas que poderia ser esquecida. Lucius Malfoy não se cansava de olhar para o seu filho, a admiração visível nos olhos daquela criança de três anos, Lucius não podia desejar mais.

O seu olhar desviou-se da cara do filho, que apontava para uma coruja no parapeito da janela animadamente. Lucius reconheceu a coruja imediatamente, Dumbledore tinha-lhe enviado uma carta. Havia anos que ele não recebia cartas do Dumbledore com ordens para ajudar a Ordem do Fénix, por isso teve algum receio em receber a carta que a sua mulher lhe estendia. Qual não foi o seu alivio, quando viu a carta endereçada para o seu amigo, Severus Snape, que a qualquer momento iria chegar.

Ouviram o distinto barulho de alguém a chegar com pó de Floo, e Draco saltou dos braços do pai, para ser abraçado pela melhor amiga da sua mãe, Victoria Adams, uma feiticeira que tinha estudado em Beauxbatons.

- Estás grande tia! – Exclamou Draco Malfoy ao ver a tia Victoria com uma barriga enorme.

Draco adorava brincar com os cabelos castanhos da tia Victoria, e achava sempre que os olhos da tia Victoria a coisa mais bonita, eram o oposto dos olhos do seu pai, dourados.

Seguido da Victoria entrou Severus Snape, que pegou no Draco para não cansar muito a Victoria que estava nos seus primeiros meses de gravidez, e não era preciso o esforço adicional.

Depois de estarem todos sentados a volta da mesa a bebericar chá, Lucius Malfoy entregou a carta ao seu amigo.

Severus Snape estava a olhar para a folha de pergaminho que tinha recebido de Albus Dumbledore. A nova profecia que Sybil tinha declarado momentos antes, escrita na folha de pergaminho. Não havia dúvida, aquela profecia tratava do seu filho, não havia como enganar o seu filho que ainda estava por nascer teria um papel importante para destruir o Senhor das Trevas, mas em vez de estar preocupado com isso, Severus Snape só conseguia pensar: 'Vou ter uma filha.'

- O que aconteceu Severus? – Narcissa Malfoy perguntou ao ver o sorriso na cara do Severus.

- É uma menina. – Respondeu ainda emocionado com o que estava a acontecer.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy assim que as duas mulheres começaram a discutir o que elas tinham de comprar para a rapariga que prometia ser a mais mimada de sempre.

Lucius pegou no pergaminho que o seu amigo lhe estendia, e podia ler:

_Aquela que nasce no fim do verão,_

_Terá a teimosia e inteligência do pai,_

_A lealdade e bondade da mãe._

_O leão incrustado no seu ser, _

_Vai leva-la por muitas aventuras, _

_E enquanto ela viver, o Lord morrerá._

Lucius Malfoy não podia partilhar o mesmo nível de felicidade que o Severus Snape, a profecia era perfeitamente clara, o Senhor das trevas ia voltar. A criança não tinha destruído o Lord, ele iria voltar para destruir tudo, Lucius Malfoy tinha de voltar a esconder as suas verdadeiras ideias, ele não podia arriscar a sua família.

Quando o Senhor das Trevas começou a reunir aliados, Lucius Malfoy foi um dos primeiros a juntar-se a ele. Mas mais tarde, quando o seu filho nasceu, Narcissa Malfoy olhou para o marido e disse:

- Não vou educar o meu filho neste mundo, escolhe ou nós ou ele! – Dito isso desapareceu durante meses.

Narcissa Malfoy só voltou para junto do seu marido quando recebeu uma carta do seu primo Sirius Black a avisa-la que Lucius tinha vindo falar com ele, e que agora ele era um duplo agente para a Ordem, e que o único contacto do Lucius com a Ordem era o Sirius Black. É claro que ficaram espantados por Sirius Black afinal ser um Devorador da Morte, e por nunca ter confessado perante o Senhor das Trevas que Lucius Malfoy era na realidade um membro da Ordem de Fénix.

Narcissa Malfoy voltou com o seu filho e a sua melhor amiga, Victoria Adams, de França onde tinha ido esconder-se para proteger o seu filho.

Certa noite, Severus Snape chegou a Mansão Malfoy num estado horrível, sendo que o único apoio que o homem tinha na altura era Victoria, tanto Lucius como Narcissa não se encontravam em casa. O conforto que Severus encontrou com a Victoria levou-o a voltar Mansão cada vez que precisava de um amigo. Mais tarde essa amizade floresceu, levando o Severus Snape a esquecer do seu amor de infância, e a começar a amar a linda morena de olhos dourados que estava sempre presente quando ele precisava.

- Ele vai voltar – Lucius Malfoy murmurou, todo o seu sangue desapareceu das suas faces, deixando-o ainda mais pálido.

- O que estás a dizer? – Perguntou Severus, ainda perdido nos seus pensamentos. Ele iria ter uma filha.

Se Lily Evans ainda estivesse viva iria adorar juntar os seus filhos para brincar juntos.

- Ele vai voltar – desta vez, Lucius Malfoy disse as suas palavras num tom mais alto, chamando a atenção das duas mulheres, que olhavam para ele com horror. – Ele vai voltar, e se ele descobrir esta profecia, a vossa filha vai ser a primeira na sua lista.

Finalmente, o que ele estava a dizer entrou no cérebro completamente distraído por tamanha felicidade. Pegou de novo no pergaminho, e depois de voltar a ler a Profecia, não havia dúvidas, ele iria voltar.

Quando Eillen Victoria Snape nasceu, no final do Verão, a família Malfoy encontrava-se presente, apoiando por completo a família Snape. Durante meses, desde que tinham recebido a profecia, que os Malfoy estavam a discutir o que fazer.

Depois do parto, Severus Snape pegou na sua filha pela primeira vez, e ele sabia que faria de tudo para a proteger. Entregou-a a Lucius Malfoy, que estava desejoso de ver a sua afilhada pela primeira vez. Beijou-a na testa, e murmurou:

- Prazer em conhecer-te!

Ambos os homens desapareceram da sala de parto, deixando Narcissa Malfoy com Victoria Snape.

- Desculpa – sussurrou Narcissa, ao pegar em Victoria e a bebé.

Desapareceram do quarto na Mansão Malfoy, agora encontravam-se em frente a um hospital em Londres dos muggles. Narcissa retirou dos bolsos um objecto, uma bola de vidro verde do tamanho de uma snitch, e estava pronta para bater com a sua varinha na bola, quando Victoria a parou.

- Diz-lhe que o amo, mas que não o irei procurar, não vou voltar, vou sair do país.

Para mostrar que ela realmente não estava com intenções de voltar para o mundo da magia, Victoria destruiu a sua varinha. Ajeitou o corpo envolto em cobertores nos seus braços, e olhou para Narcissa Malfoy com um sorriso.

- Nunca te esquecerei minha amiga. – Narcissa Malfoy disse, contendo as lágrimas.

Bateu cinco vezes na bola de vidro que se tinha tornado azul a medida que Narcissa batia com a sua varinha, e depois partiu-a aos pés da amiga.

Assim que o fumo azul se dissipou, tanto Victoria como bebé Eillen tinham desaparecido. Prontas em começar a sua nova vida noutro país.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam?<strong>

**Espero que gostaram, até a próxima!**

**Deixem comentários, é um incentivo a escrever mais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1991**

Sendo os anos de Draco, a família Malfoy estava sujeita a comer ao pequeno-almoço o que ele queria. E como qualquer criança de onze anos, Draco Malfoy só queria açúcar, para o horror da sua mãe que insistia sempre numa alimentação equilibrada para todos os membros da sua família. Lucius Malfoy limitava-se a sorrir para dentro da sua chávena de chá, era impressionante, comer gelado com sapos de chocolate logo de manhã.

Narcissa Malfoy estava a tentar convencer o seu filho a comer pelo menos meia maçã com o seu gelado, quando o correio chegou. Havia os presentes do padrinho do Draco.

Todos os anos, Severus Snape lhe enviava um livro sobre poções diferentes, um kit de poções para crianças, e um bibelô. No dia 01 de Julho de todos os anos, este bibelô iria activar-se trazendo Draco para casa do seu padrinho de modo a passar duas semanas inteiras com ele. Draco amava passar aquelas duas semanas com o seu padrinho, não por este o mimar, longe disso, o que Draco amava nessas semanas com o homem, era os passeios dados no mundo dos muggles, as noites passadas a ouvir historias sobre Hogwarts, passar tempo a ouvir o seu padrinho ler em voz alta novos livros de poções, e ajuda-lo nas poções.

Mas este ano, para além das suas prendas, Draco recebeu a sua carta de admissão para Hogwarts, assinada pelo homem que o seu padrinho admirava tanto, Albus Dumbledore.

Draco estava feliz por ter recebido a sua carta, não reparou nos olhares trocados pelos pais, de tão distraído que ele estava pela carta, e pelo que esta continha.

Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy andavam a discutir a meses para onde teriam de enviar o filho, Hogwarts ou Durmstrang.

Para Lucius não havia qualquer dúvida, eles tinham de enviar o Draco para Durmstrang. Quando o Senhor das Trevas voltasse, se Draco ainda estivesse na escola, primeiro podia proteger o filho, visto que a Guerra iria ocorrer essencialmente em Inglaterra como da última vez, e segundo mostrava ao Senhor das Trevas que os seus ideais não tinham mudado, podendo infiltrar de novo os Devoradores da Morte, a pedido de Dumbledore.

Narcissa percebia de onde vinham as ideias do marido, afinal, ela também estivera a considerar inscrever Draco em Durmstrang, mas o facto de ter o filho tão longe, era insuportável, especialmente que ela conhecia o filho, demasiado preguiçoso para escrever uma maldita carta, mas se ele estivesse em Hogwarts, Severus iria estar sempre a informa-la do filho. E depois havia aquela sensação e os seus sonhos, sonhos do seu filho na plataforma 9 3/4, com os seus amigos, todos com cores diferentes de outras equipas, o que a perturbava mais eram uns olhos castanhos dourados. Todas as noites, Narcissa acordava com esta sensação que mandar o filho para Durmstrang seria um erro.

Draco tinha ido passar os seus primeiros quinze dias de férias a casa de Severus Snape, foi na noite antes de ele voltar, que Narcissa decidiu que não valia a pena tentar adiar mais esta conversa.

- Lucius, o Draco tem de ir para Hogwarts. – informou com uma voz firme.

- Apresenta-me o teu caso – disse Lucius Malfoy, este sabia que a mulher tinhas coisas para dizer e o melhor a fazer nesses momentos é não interromper.

- Ando a sonhar com o nosso filho, uns anos mais velho, vejo-o na plataforma 9 ¾, feliz e rodeado de amigos, de todas as equipas de Hogwarts, ele está tão feliz, e depois estou sempre a ver os seus olhos cinzentos prateados a olharem para olhos castanhos dourados.

Era difícil esconder da sua mulher os seus próprios poderes, mas era inconsciente revelar-lhe que ela era parcialmente vidente, não percebia completamente que o que via poderia acontecer, mas no entanto conseguia sempre ver partes do futuro. Mas contar a Narcissa Malfoy que ela era vidente seria errado, por vários factores, as pessoas iriam tentar abusar do poder dela, e se o Senhor das Trevas descobrisse ou até qualquer outra pessoa com desejosos nefastos, podia ser terrível.

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, assim como a felicidade que Narcissa transmitia por saber que o filho seria feliz, Lucius Malfoy não teve outra hipótese que concordar com a sua mulher.

Quando Draco voltou no dia seguinte, a sua mãe informou-o que iriam a Diagon-Al para comprar o seu material escolar, mas que teria de ter umas aulas com o seu pai até o final das férias de verão.

As aulas com Lucius Malfoy eram difíceis de perceber para uma criança daquela idade, mas se eles quisessem manter o seu estatuto na sociedade, estas aulas onde ensinavam ao Draco como se comportar com outras pessoas, como para algumas famílias certas pessoas eram consideradas menores, e que ele não podia mostrar os seus sentimentos.

Draco Malfoy já sabia essas coisas todas, depois de todas as festas para as quais os seus pais o arrastaram como é que ele não poderia saber como se comportar como era desejado.

- Mas não te esqueças, não precisas de te esconder connosco. – Disse-lhe a mãe no dia em que o levaram para apanhar o comboio escarlate.

- eu sei – respondeu Draco, que tentava controlar os seus instintos de criança de onze anos que lhe diziam para correr de modo a ver o comboio.

Como o seu pai lhe tinha ensinado, Draco Malfoy olhou altivamente para as pessoas que iriam entrar a bordo do comboio, sentiu a mão do pai no seu ombro, e percebeu que ele estava a agir correctamente. Draco evitou sorrir. Ele virou o corpo para ficar de frente para os pais, mas nenhum deles estavam a olhar para ele.

Lucius Malfoy olhava atentamente para a mulher, enquanto Narcissa Malfoy olhava para uma rapariga nos braços de um homem de cabelo castanho e olhos castanho. A rapariga tinha a cabeça pousada no ombro do homem, os seus olhos castanhos dourados a olharem com curiosidade para Narcissa Malfoy.

Quando o homem posou a sua filha no chão, este ajudou-a a entrar para o comboio. Quando a rapariga virou costas para Draco, mostrando assim um cabelo castanho cheio de caracóis, Draco só teve vontade de lhe puxar o cabelo só para ver a sua reacção.

Lucius sussurrou no ouvido do filho:

- Parece um ninho de ratos.

Draco sorriu afectadamente perante o comentário do pai, enquanto a sua mãe batia com o seu cotovelo no marido, de maneira a ninguém notar:

- Lucius – repreendeu Narcissa.

Este limitou-se a sorrir afectadamente. Ignorando o marido, Narcissa baixou-se de modo a ficar ao nível dos olhos do filho e disse:

- Tem cuidado com o que dizes, tenho a sensação que é importante teres cuidado com o que dizes.

Despediram-se mais uma vez, prometendo encontrarem-se de novo para o Natal.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero não ter sido muito confusa, peço imensas desculpas se o primeiro capítulo é demasiado confuso. Vou tentar rever isso e depois aviso-vos. Beijos<strong>

**Gostaram? Comentários?**


	3. Chapter 3

**1992**

Nunca na sua vida, Draco Malfoy, quis os cabelos de alguém, como os da Granger, a namoradinha do Harry Potter. Aquela sabichona, consegue sempre irritá-lo, sempre a insinuar coisas que não estão correctas. A raiva que aquela miúda com um cabelo horrível conseguia provocar-lhe.

Como se ele, Draco Malfoy, precisasse de comprar a sua entrada na equipa de Quidditch. Lá porque ele não conseguiu entrar no seu primeiro ano como o Potter, não quer dizer que ele não saiba voar numa vassoura, por favor, ele recebeu a sua primeira vassoura aos seis anos.

Que miúda irritante, mas quem é que ela acha que é, o pai dele só tinha comprado as vassouras depois de ter a certeza que ele tinha conseguido entrar para a equipa, e custou entrar na equipa. Os outros jogadores fizeram as suas provas durar uma eternidade, e para além de ter de evitar as Buldgers, teve de evitar todo o tipo de feitiço que os outros membros da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherins mandavam na direcção dele. E isso durante horas.

E é por isso que Draco Malfoy se viu a insultar a Granger, afinal ela não tinha nada de dizer que ele não merecia o seu lugar na equipa de Quidditch.

Raparigas e Gryffindors são as duas coisas que Draco Malfoy mais odeia neste mundo.

Ainda estava a pensar o quanto irritante aquela miúda com um ninho de rato que ela insiste em chamar de cabelo, quando Draco recebeu uma coruja da sua mãe:

_O que é que fizeste desta vez?_

Era uma simples pergunta, mas que conseguia fazer-se sentir-se culpado por ter falado mal da Granger.

Ele não faz a mínima ideia como é que mãe faz sempre para adivinhar quando ele fez alguma coisa de mau, já no ano anterior, cada vez que ele dizia alguma coisa de má ao Potter e amigos, Draco recebia uma carta da mãe a perguntar que maldade é que ele tinha feito dessa vez. A culpa não é dele, a culpa é daqueles Gryffindors, que têm um Dom inexplicável de o irritar. É incrível.

* * *

><p><strong>1993<strong>

No final do seu segundo, quando voltou para casa, o seu pai estava mais pálido, e tinha perdido peso. A sua mãe estava ao lado dele, e explicou-lhe:

- Ele não sabia o que o diário poderia fazer, quando o Senhor Theodore Nott Sénior lhe entregou o diário em Diagon-Al, o teu pai queria entrega-lo de imediato ao Dumbledore, mas quando lutaram com os Weasley – dito isso olhou com reprovação para o filho, sabendo muito bem que ele é que tinha iniciado a provocação. – o teu pai perdeu o diário, pensou que devia estar escondido na livraria ou assim, mas quando descobriu que a câmara dos segredos tinha voltado a ser aberta, ele começou a perder peso, só quando soube que o Potter tinha morto o animal e salvo a mais nova dos Weasley, é que ele decidiu voltar a comer.

» Estou a contar-te para te avisar para não mencionares o incidente, foi um ano difícil para o teu pai. Ele errou e isso poderia custado vidas. Apesar das palavras de apoio do Dumbledore, o teu pai tem tido dificuldades em aceitar que a culpa não é inteiramente dele.

- Sim, mãe – Draco respondeu com o seu melhor sorriso, aquele que Narcissa adorava ver.

- E da próxima vez que vos digo para não irem a Diagon-Al naquele dia, vão ter de me ouvir.

Agora a aula toda está a aplaudir o bronco do Potter, porque o Menino Maravilha foi o único com coragem suficiente para se aproximar dos hipogrifos. Draco é um Malfoy, e um Malfoy não tem medo de nada, nem de ser um agente duplo.

Draco só queria provar a todos que o Potter não era assim tão maravilhoso, especialmente depois do que assistiu, o Weasel deu a mão a namoradinha do Potter. Patético.

Quando o hipogrifo o atacou, a dor era intensa, mas isso não o impediu de ver a preocupação nos olhos da Granger, aqueles olhos castanhos dourados tão diferentes dos seus cinzentos prateados. Pela primeira vez desde que a viu na plataforma 9 ¾ há anos atrás, Draco Malfoy não quis puxar o cabelo de Hermione Granger.

Mas essa sensação durou pouco, logo no dia seguinte quando apanhou o Potter a falar com o seu animal de estimação, o Weasel, e a sua namoradinha, a Granger, a vontade de lhe puxar os cabelos só para a irritar como ela o irritava, voltou e ao dobro:

- Ele disse que iria queixar-se ao pai! – Exclamou a Granger ultrajada, Draco percebeu que estavam a falar dele. – Eles vão querer despedir o Hagrid.

A ideia de despedir o meio gigante nem tinha atravessado a mente do Draco, afinal ele só queria chatear um pouco.

- Ele não pode fazer isso? – Perguntou o Potter.

- Tenho a certeza que vão tentar despedir o Hagrid e fazer alguma coisa ao Buckbeack. Não me admirava se ele tentasse alguma coisa.

Mais uma vez Granger estava a julga-lo, ela não sabia a verdade, ela estava a acusa-lo de querer despedir um professor de Hogwarts por mais estranho que ele seja, ou até mesmo fazer alguma coisa de má contra um animal. E mais uma vez a vontade de lhe puxar o cabelo, de a irritar como ela o faz tão bem contra ele voltou.

Draco já não queria saber se a sua decisão o iria mostrar como um mimado, mas ele não queria saber, Potter e companhia pensava o pior dele, e ele estava decidido a mostrar o pior que há nele.

* * *

><p><strong>1994<strong>

Draco nunca teria imaginado que o Goyle e o Crabbe tivessem o mínimo de inteligência, muito menos informar o pai dele do que tinha acontecido na aula do Hagrid, e agora por causa daqueles dois trolls o seu pai iria ser obrigado a tomar medidas, só para mostrar a crueldade dos Malfoys, só para o Lucius Malfoy não perder a sua posição perante os devoradores da morte para o caso do Senhor das Trevas voltar, se ele voltar.

Era difícil para Draco entender correctamente o conceito que o Senhor das Trevas podia voltar, mas não lhe era minimamente difícil fazer o Potty, o Weasel e a Granger sofrer, o primeiro por ter a mania que era mais que os outros, o segundo por simplesmente existir e a terceira por ter os outros dois como melhores amigos.

Agora o Crabbe e o Goyle querem assistir a execução do animalzinho. E Draco só queria ir para poder ver se o Trio Maravilha arranjava uma maneira de salvar o animal e como é que fariam isso sem oporem-se deliberadamente perante o Ministro da Magia.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam a lutar pelos binóculos para poderem ver o hipogrifo que se encontrava na horta do Hagrid, quando foram surpreendidos pelo Trio Maravilha, nem teve tempo de registar o que se estava a passar quando recebeu uma estalada enorme.

Os três Slytherins fugiram para a sala comum, Goyle e Crabbe nem se aperceberam que Hermione Granger tinha dado um estalo ao líder deles, Draco Malfoy, mas Draco ainda sentia a estalada, e mais do que nunca queria puxar aquele arbusto de cabelo.

A coruja da mãe chegou ao dormitório dele quando a sua bochecha deixou de estar tão vermelha e já não me magoava tanto. A coruja trazia uma nota muito simples da mãe a dizer:

_Para aprenderes._

No inicio, quando recebia essas mensagens da mãe, ficava sempre admirado, afinal uma coruja ainda demora muito a chegar a Escócia, e quando questionou o pai, este disse-lhe que era apenas assim, que a Narcissa Malfoy sentia que tinha de escrever naquele momento e que a sua mente só descansava quando tivesse enviado a carta.

O herdeiro dos Malfoy não puxou mais do assunto, percebendo que no mundo da magia existem certas coisas que não devem ser questionadas, por mais curioso que a pessoa seja. Depois de deitar o bocado de pergaminho no lixo, Draco saiu dos calaboiços para espairecer pelos campos de Hogwarts, um acto difícil de fazer devido aos ataques na escola por Sirius Black.

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger tinham acabado de entrar na ala hospitalar, ainda podiam ouvir o Ronald Weasley a queixar-se por eles terem desaparecido do nada. Os três melhores amigos estavam a discutir os eventos que se tinham desenrolado nessa noite, tinham ajudar o Sirius Black a escapar dos Dementors, mas Peter tinha conseguido fugir.

Hermione estava finalmente a pensar descansar, tendo vivido mais umas seis horas que 24 horas normais de um dia, quando professor McGonnagall entrou de rompante na ala hospitalar, tão depressa entrou na ala como saiu arrastando com ela, Hermione Granger.

Quando as duas Gryffindors se encontravam na casa de banho da Murta Queixosa, a professora olhou para a sua pupila favorita e disse-lhe:

- Acabei de ouvir Lucius Malfoy a falar com o seu filho, e pelos vistos Draco presenciou algo de muito estranho esta noite, viu dois alunos desta escola a desafiar o próprio ministro da magia. – Dito isto a professora de transfiguração olhou para Hermione Granger dando-lhe a entender que sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido. – Sabendo o que aqueles dois loiros são capazes de fazer, sugiro que a menina tente rectificar esse problema.

Assim que a professora saiu da casa de banho, Hermione enfiou-se num dos compartimentos e voltou para o passado umas horas. Relembrando-se o que tinha feito com o Ron e o Harry e depois só com o Harry, Hermione correu para a porta principal, onde apanhou o Draco Malfoy com uma bochecha vermelha e furioso, seguido pelo Crabbe e o Goyle, discretamente, Hermione seguiu-os até a sala comum dos Slytherins.

Como não tinha o manto da invisibilidade do Harry, não havia como ela seguir aqueles três para dentro do dormitório dos Slytherins, e não havia maneira de ela saber se as janelas dos Slytherins dava para os campos e se fosse assim que o Malfoy tinha conseguido ver o que ela tinha feito com a Harry.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Draco Malfoy voltou a sair da sala comum dos Slytherins. Desta vez ele estava menos furioso, e as suas passadas menos apressadas, sendo mais fácil para Hermione seguir Draco Malfoy até a Torre de Astronomia.

Hermione percebeu imediatamente como é que o loiro tinha percebido o que ela e o Harry tinham feito para salvar o Sirius Black com o Buckbeak. Ela e o Harry teriam passado exactamente neste sítio nas costas do Hipogrifo de modo a salvar o padrinho do Harry, assim como ele teria visto o padrinho do Harry a fugir com o hipogrifo.

- A seguir-me Granger? Não te bastou um estalo agora vem admirar o teu trabalho? - Draco perguntou, cansado, não queria nenhuma discussão com a jovem.

Hermione recuperou rapidamente do choque por ter sido descoberta tão rapidamente.

- Não, vinha pedir desculpas, não devia ter usado força física contra ti. Por isso, desculpa Malfoy por te ter dado um estalo.

Tanto a Gryffindor como o Slytherin ficaram espantados com a veracidade daquelas palavras, Hermione por não saber que realmente estava arrependida por ter-lhe dado um estalo, apesar de ele ser mau, e Draco por ela dizer aquilo e não ser da boca para fora.

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns tempos, até ouvirem o professor Snape a trazer o Sirius para o fechar na torre, Draco pegou no braço da Hermione e arrastou-a com ele para o corredor para eles não serem apanhados, ficaram escondidos numa alcova das escadas que dão para a torre, Hermione percebeu que de onde se encontravam dava perfeitamente para ver tudo o que se passava lá fora.

Ficaram a sussurrar como é que deveriam agir a seguir para não serem apanhados fora da cama.

- Aceito as tuas desculpas. – Disse o Draco Malfoy, pouco depois de decidirem que iriam ficar mais um pouco antes de se aventurarem nos corredores da escola.

- Obrigada.

Foi nesse momento que Hermione começou a ouvir um barulho de asas a aproximarem-se da torre. O Harry e a ela estavam a chegar a torre, e ela ainda estava escondida com o Draco Malfoy no corredor.

Como a Hermione, Draco Malfoy notou um barulho, ele estava pronto a levantar-se para ver o que era pela janela quando sentiu a mão da Hermione a acariciar-lhe a cara onde ele recebeu a estalada. A mão dela era tão suave contra a pele dele, que Draco viu-se a desejar que ela não quebrasse o contacto entre a pele deles.

E pela terceira vez nesse dia, Hermione Granger surpreendeu tanto a ela como o Draco Malfoy, puxando a cabeça dele para a dela, e beijando-o.

Para ambos era o primeiro beijo deles, eles não sabiam o que haveriam de fazer, limitando-se a saborear a sensação de ter os lábios um contra os do outro, como tinham vistos tantas vezes os pais fazerem quando eram mais novos. Depressa o beijo terminou, assim como o barulho das asas fora da torre.

- Até a próxima. – Despediu-se a Hermione, que se apressou a voltar para o corredor da ala hospitalar até o momento certo para voltar a entrar.

Mas o que Hermione não sabe é que Draco sabia que ela só o tinha beijado para o distrair, ele tinha visto pela janela da torre o Harry Potter mais uma pessoa a irem para a torre de astronomia com as costas do hipogrifo.

Draco Malfoy estava furioso, preferia receber outra estalada, ao menos a estalada tinha lógica, agora ser beijado por ela só para ela o distrair e ainda por cima gostar do beijo, para Draco isso já era demais. E mais uma vez, viu-se a querer puxar o cabelo dela só para a irritar.

* * *

><p><strong>Estão a gostar? Estou quase a chegar ao ponto principal, as introduções para a história estão quase a acabar. <strong>

**Beijos.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**1994**

O baile de Natal tinha corrido melhor que planeado, apesar do Ron se ter comportado como um troll. Mas fora isso, Hermione tinha tido uma noite fantástica, o Viktor Krum tinha sido o melhor par que alguma rapariga podia querer.

Viktor tinha passado a noite toda a tratar dela, a ter a certeza que ela estava bem e feliz, até a animou depois da discussão com o Ron, mas o melhor foi no momento da despedida, quando o campeão de Drumstrang a tinha beijado.

E que beijo, nada a ver com aquele que ela tinha roubado a Draco Malfoy, este beijo era experiente, Viktor sabia o que estava a fazer quando acariciou os lábios dele contra os dela.

Hermione estava a ir para a torre dos Gryffindors, quando encontrou o Draco Malfoy, não lhe basta ter ocupado os pensamentos dela durante o verão, agora desde que o Harry se tinha tornado um dos dois campeões de Hogwarts, o príncipe dos Slytherins agora estava em todo o lado, sempre nos sítios onde ela se encontrava, era deveras irritante.

- Ridículo Granger – comentou Malfoy ao indicar os dedos de Hermione a acariciar os lábios.

- Podes dizer o que quiseres, mas não vais conseguir estragar-me esta noite. – Respondeu Hermione que tentou contornar o loiro, mas este não quis sair do caminho dela.

Draco começou a aproximar-se dela, como da última vez, o cheiro a sabonete masculino era pronunciado, o cheiro era tão agradável, mas Hermione nunca iria admitir isso, nem que esse cheiro a perseguia desde aquela noite na torre.

- Queres apostar? – Perguntou o rapaz.

Sem lhe dar tempo para formular uma resposta, Malfoy capturou os lábios da Gryffindor com os seus. Os lábios do loiro eram diferentes dos do Viktor, muito mais suaves, os lábios dele perfeito contra os dela, uma das suas mãos encontrava-se no fundo das costas dela, puxando-a para si, enquanto a outra estava na cara dela puxando a cara dela junto dele.

Os braços de Hermione esticaram-se até ao pescoço dele, este beijo não se comparava com aquele que eles tinham trocado meses antes, este beijo era muito mais experiente, e intenso, não era apenas uns beijos leves, este beijo era uma troca, que Hermione não queria que acabasse.

Mas depressa demais, Malfoy afastou-se do corpo dela, e desceu para os calaboiços deixando Hermione a tocar nos seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos pela segunda vez nessa noite, mas pela primeira vez nessa noite, Hermione não queria ir para a cama, queria perder-se no calor dos braços do loiro.

Apesar do cansaço, a jovem não conseguia dormir, não sabia o que fazer, já se tinha esquecido por completo o beijo trocado com o Viktor, o beijo do Slytherin tinha a deixado desconcertada, ela não sabia o que pensar, o beijo tinha sido fenomenal, mas a personalidade de Draco Malfoy era extremamente irritante, se tinha sido outra pessoa a beijá-la daquela maneira seria compreensível, afinal qualquer pessoa consegue ter um coração melhor que o de Malfoy.

Uma ponta de ciúmes atacou a parte racional do cérebro de Hermione, mas como é que ele passou a beijar tão bem?

**1995**

Draco Malfoy não hesitou em ajudar aquele sapo de professora, mas isso não quer dizer que iria contar tudo o que estava a acontecer no castelo.

Desde que Harry Potter e os seus amigos tinham criado aquele grupinho de defesa contra as artes negras, que Draco andava a percorrer o castelo a procura dos seus encontros, seria particularmente vantajoso para ele poder ameaça-los.

Na noite antes das férias de natal, Draco encontrou Hermione Granger a sair por uma porta que Draco sabia não existir naquele sítio. Seguiu Granger até ao corredor de transfiguração, apressou o passo, e pegou na mão dela, assustando-o, arrastou-a até uma das salas vazias nunca utilizadas.

- Então andas a infringir as regras, não deverias estar na tua torre? – Perguntou com o seu sorriso afectado.

Só quando o cheiro a morangos que Draco tinha descoberto ser característico da feiticeira, é que se apercebeu da proximidade entre eles. E depois de ver os lábios carnudos dela, Draco queria mais que tudo beija-la.

- O que é que queres, Malfoy? – Perguntou fingindo aborrecimento, quando só conseguia pensar nos lábios dele contra os dela, quando só queria voltar a sentir os seus braços musculados, devido ao Quidditch, a abraçar o corpo dela.

Realmente, Draco sabia o que queria, e seria ainda melhor pedir-lhe isso devido ao ódio que ela sente por ele.

- Beija-me! – Ordenou o loiro.

Nenhum deles precisou de ouvir o pedido uma segunda vez. Tanto um como o outro estava desejoso de voltar a sentir os lábios do outro, de saborear mais um desses beijos proibidos, desfrutar deste momento, enquanto fingiam que nada os opunha.

Quando o beijo terminou, Hermione puxou a cabeça do Draco para a dela, beijando-o novamente, nem queria saber do sorriso que este tinha.

- Feliz Natal – desejou a Hermione antes de sair da sala de aulas, e correr para a torre dos Gryffindors.

**1996**

Todos os alunos de Slytherins sabiam que o Senhor das Trevas tinha dado uma missão ao filho de um Devorador da Morte. Todos sabiam que Theodore Nott teria de compensar os erros do pai perante a elite do Lord Voldemort. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que a missão confiado a Nott teria sido confiado a Draco se o seu pai não tivesse estado noutra missão na noite que os cinco Gryffindors e uma Ravenclaw entraram no ministério da Magia.

Nessa noite, Lucius Malfoy tinha conseguido escapar as ordens do Senhor das Trevas, declarando que tinha de seguir Artur Weasley, a missão para recuperar a profecia que fazia referencia o próprio Voldemort e o Harry Potter foi confiado a Theodore Nott Sénior. Que foi apanhado pelos aurors e enviado para Azkhaban.

Nessa noite, depois de Bellatrix Lestrange contar o que aconteceu no departamento dos mistérios ao cunhado e a irmã. Narcissa Malfoy olhou para o marido e disse na sua voz mais presunçosa:

- Eu disse-te que ir ao ministério iria trazer problemas.

Mais tarde, quando o verão estava por acabar, todos os Devoradores da Morte pertencentes ao círculo íntimo de Vodemort sabiam do caso de Theo Nott.

Narcissa foi encontrar-se com Snape, ela pressentia a importância do Snape para a vida do Theo, podia não saber qual era missão do jovem mas sabia que Snape teria de o ajudar, tanto o marido como o filho não sabiam do que ela estava a fazer.

- Tens de o ajudar Severus. – Pediu Narcissa ao seu amigo de longa data.

- Não sei o que posso fazer por ele. – Respondeu o professor de poções com um ar frio.

- Por favor. Ajuda-o.

Snape acabou por aceitar muito relutante, mas aceitou. Afinal Dumbledore não iria querer que a vida de inocente ficasse tingida com a morte de um velho moribundo.

**1998**

Hermione, Harry e Ron encontravam-se no castelo. Tinham finalmente voltado ao sítio onde a amizade deles tinha começado, e onde a batalha final entre o bem e o mal iria terminar.

Os três estavam a dirigir-se para a Sala das Necessidades, quando foram interrompidos por Nott, Malfoy e Zabini.

O Italiano encontrava-se encostado a parede segurando a sua varinha casualmente, enquanto o loiro estava sentado no chão encostado contra a parede, e o Nott Júnior estava apontar a sua varinha ao trio.

O olhar do Nott era de um louco, era assustador.

- Vamos entregar-vos ao Senhor e ser recompensados. – Proclamou com um sorriso maldoso.

Antes que o Nott pudesse fazer o quer que seja, ouviram-se dois feitiços:

- _Expelliarmus._

- _Stupefy._

A varinha de Theodore Nott foi parar as mãos do Harry, enquanto o Theo caía ao chão perante o feitiço lançado por Zabini.

O Trio Maravilha ficou a olhar para os dois Slytherins com algum receio, por não perceber ao certo o que estava a acontecer.

- Despachem-se, temos uma luta para vencer. – Disse Draco Malfoy com um seu meio sorriso característico.

- Uh – respondeu Ron.

- Sempre tão eloquente, Weasley. – Comentou Zabini com um sorriso maldoso dirigido ao Ron.

- Continuem com o que estavam a fazer, nós ficamos aqui de vigia. – Disse o Malfoy que já estava a perder a paciência com aqueles três.

Hermione foi a primeira a mexer-se, arrastando os dois rapazes com ela. Quando se encontravam na sala onde iriam encontrar o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry comentou:

- É impressão minha ou aqueles dois estão ajudar-nos?

- Impossível, eles são Slytherins. – Respondeu o Ron.

- Vamos acabar com isto e ir embora, as acções deles no futuro é que irão indicar se realmente eles estão do nosso lado.

Mais tarde, Narcissa Malfoy demonstrou duas vezes onde a sua lealdade se encontrava, uma quando mentiu ao Voldemort acerca da morte do Harry e a segunda é quando ajudou Ginny Weasley a escapar de um feitiço da morte lançado por Bellatrix.

Lucius Malfoy defendeu Hermione de ser capturado por Rabastan Lestrange, que estava a olhar para ela como um pedaço de carne, pronto ser saboreado.

E Draco Malfoy juntamente com Blaise Zabini conseguiram impedir que Fred Weasley morresse num desabamento de uma das paredes do castelo, assim como ajudaram Luna Lovegood a escapar da maldição _cruciatus_ lançada por Doholov.

Quando Harry declarou ser o dono da varinha de sabugueiro, depois de retirar a varinha ao Nott Júnior, momentos antes, Voldemort sucumbiu a morte pelo seu próprio feitiço da morte.

No inicio, foi difícil para a maior parte dos feiticeiros que tinham lutado pela Ordem de Fénix que os Malfoy tinham boas intenções, mas depois de várias pessoas testemunharem em favor deles, assim como o Lucius a insistir para verem as memorias dele com o Dumbledore, os três membros daquela família assim como o Zabini, foram aceites nos festejos.

Mas para os pais de Draco não havia nada para festejar, Harry e os seus dois amigos confirmaram que tinham perdido um amigo de longa data, Severus Snape tinha morrido sem nunca ter visto a filha.

**Beijos, até a próxima.**

**Gostaram?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá!**

**No outro dia descobri que tinha passado a cadeira de Revolução Cientifica (para aqueles que leram as notas do autor em obliviate, não parei de comentar sobre homens importantes nas ciencias), e por isso decidi deixar os estudo um pouco para o lado para escrever mais um capitulo.**

**Obrigada por seguirem a história.**

* * *

><p><strong>1998<strong>

Depois da guerra ter terminado, o papel dos Malfoy como ajudantes da Ordem foi propositadamente ignorado, não querendo por em perigo a família. Mas como com a vida de alguém não se arrisca, os Malfoys e o Blaise Zabini e sua mãe, agora estavam escondidos numa das várias casas em Itália dos Zabini.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam onde é que eles se encontravam eram os Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, e uns quantos membros da Ordem. Os gémeos, que estavam eternamente gratos pela ajuda dos dois Slytherins passavam a sua vida em Itália, proclamando querer abrir uma filial naquela zona, Harry que vinha muitas vezes entregar noticias a Lucius Malfoy via-se muitas vezes a passar lá dias, longe da confusão e das entrevistas.

Ron e Ginny acompanhavam muitas vezes o Harry, só para não se aborrecerem, apesar de terem ajudado a salvar o mundo da feiticeira, eram ainda tratados como crianças.

Certa noite, um mês depois da Grande Guerra, Mrs. Weasley, tinha vindo com o seu marido jantar na mansão dos Zabini para ver o que os seus filhos achavam de tão especial ao sítio para querem estar sempre cá.

Estavam tranquilamente a jantar, para espanto de todos, Mr. Malfoy e Mr. Weasley tinham muito em comum para conversar. Todos os convivas estavam a mesa a olhar atónitos para os dois homens, quando Narcissa Malfoy chamou a atenção de todos perguntando a única pergunta que Draco não ousava perguntar:

- Espero que a Miss Granger não tenha medo de vir visitar-nos!

- Oh, ela não tem – respondeu Ginny com um sorriso. Recebeu uma cotovelada do namorado do lado direito e do esquerdo recebeu do irmão Ron.

- Mas ela nunca vem. – Comentou o Blaise com um sorriso de lado, sabendo que os dois melhores amigos de Hermione não queriam contar alguma coisa.

- Não sabemos onde ela anda! – Comentou Mrs. Weasley com um olhar acusador em direcção ao filho mais novo. – Certas pessoas não nos querem revelar onde é que ela anda.

- Sabes bem que não é verdade mãe, ela pediu para não dizermos nada durante uns momentos. – Queixou-se Ron. – Ela nem nos disse para onde ia.

- É a tua namorada Ronald, devias saber onde é que ela anda. – Retorquiu Mrs. Weasley.

Todos os presentes a mesa tinham deixado de comer preferindo concentrar-se no que estava a acontecer entre mãe e filho. Draco teve vontade de dar com o seu sumo de abóbora na cara do Weasley. Blaise continha-se para não rir, enquanto Ginny fingia que o seu pedaço de empadão era muito interessante. Harry simplesmente não queria olhar para ninguém com medo que alguém percebe-se que ele sabe muito mais do que aquilo que anda a dizer.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Resmungou Ron.

- Mas vocês beijaram-se! – Exclamou a sua mãe.

- Tenho de te corrigir, eu beijei-a, e ela deu-me um estalo por não ter pedido permissão.

Não houve uma única que não se riu depois de ouvir o que Hermione tinha feito ao Ron. Harry até notou o olhar presunçoso de Draco.

- Isso é a minha menina! – Exclamou Mr. Weasley que considerava Hermione como a sua filha.

Ron enterrou a cara nas mãos desejando poder esconder-se deste mundo de loucos.

- Acho que o Mr. Potter sabe de alguma coisa. – Disse a Mrs Zabini com um sorriso digno de um Slytherin.

Harry sentiu todos os olhares pousados nele, continuou a olhar para os seus talheres admirando o brilho destes.

- Harry James Potter vais imediatamente dizer-me onde é que aquela rapariga está, ela pode estar em perigo e tudo por causa de vocês. – Ordenou Mrs. Weasley, que apesar de não ter mostrado muito a sua inquietação até agora, não queria mais nada neste mundo do que ter a certeza que todos os seus filhos, de sangue ou não, se encontravam bem.

- Desculpe, mas não posso mesmo dizer, prometi-lhe que lhe dava tempo. Mas recebo uma carta dela quase todos os dias a dizer o que fez e como está.

Levantou-se da mesa sem mais demoras, querendo imediatamente sair dali, ainda eram capazes de lhe fazer mais perguntas que ele não queria responder. E ele tinha prometido a Hermione que lhe dava tempo antes de a obrigar a voltar para junto deles. Ela era família dele, e custava não ter a família por perto.

- Então por onde é que ela anda? – Perguntou Draco, que tinha seguido o membro principal do Trio Maravilha até a sala de estar.

- E tu achas mesmo que te vou dizer, não digo a Molly, muito menos a ti.

- Vais acabar por me contar. – Disse Draco com o seu meio sorriso.

- Podes esperar sentado.

Agora Draco tinha acordado a curiosidade do jovem, este ajustou os seus óculos, e fixou o seu olhar esmeralda no rapaz que já não se encontrava tão pálido e magro. No espaço de um mês, todas as pessoas com quem Harry interagiam tinham mudado significativamente, já não estavam tão pálidos, melhor alimentados, e os seus olhos verdes brilhavam, definitivamente, Harry Potter estava a tentar juntar um puzzle.

Draco revirou os seus olhos cinzentos, na esperança de desviar a mente do feiticeiro, para não descobrir os sentimentos de Draco, não que ele tivesse qualquer sentimento pela jovem, afinal não é como se fossem amigos ou que os beijos tivessem significado, afinal eles eram crianças. E não é como se ele tivesse gostado de sentir aqueles lábios suaves dela, ou simplesmente o toque da pele dela contra a dele, ou o arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha só por sentir o cheiro a morangos que agora ele associava a ela.

Mas ele não sentia nada por ela.

- Apetece-me comer morangos. – Disse o Harry casualmente, encaminhando-se de novo para a sala de jantar onde a sobremesa estava a ser servida.

* * *

><p>Uns dias mais tarde, Harry Potter voltou com um sorriso enorme, Lucius limitou-se a ignorar o jovem feiticeiro que agora passava mais tempo com eles do que o que devia, Narcissa perguntou de imediato como estavam os Weasley e quando é que Andromeda iria trazer o Teddy para ele conhecer a sua família. Blaise não se encontrava em casa, preferindo passar o seu tempo com a Luna Lovegood que sabia sempre o que dizer para o fazer rir.<p>

Draco estava na biblioteca quando Harry o encontrou.

- Potter – cumprimentou Draco, que ainda não estava farto da companhia quase diária do feiticeiro.

- Malfoy. Trouxe-te um presente. – Disse indicando um envelope branco, definitivamente muggle visto que o papel não era de pergaminho, e com o nome Draco Lucius Malfoy impresso. – E isto é a prova que nós os dois temos um encontro romântico para a semana.

Draco sorriu, o Harry estava sempre com piadas dessas, se ele não soubesse o quanto o Potter estava feliz com a Ginny Weasley, era capaz de acreditar que Harry tinha tendências para a equipa errada.

Por seu lado, Harry achava engraçado ser piadético dessa maneira, era refrescante em comparação com o Ron, se Harry fizesse uma piada dessas, em vez de revirar os olhos e sorrir como o Draco fazia cada vez que Harry insinuava alguma coisa, Ron limitava-se a ficar ofendido e como uma criança deixava de falar com o Harry durante uns tempos, por isso Harry tinha deixado de fazer piadas de qualquer tipo com o Ron.

- Dá-me isso – ordenou o Draco. – Agora podes ir ter com Ginerva.

- Por favor pára. – Pediu Ginny que se encontrava a porta da biblioteca seguida por Fred e George Weasley.

Desde que tinha ouvido Mrs Weasley repreender Ginny chamando-a pelo seu nome Ginerva, Draco não perdia uma oportunidade de a antagonizar.

Os gémeos entraram na biblioteca, cada um pegou num braço do Draco e arrastaram-no até ao jardim.

Depois da guerra, Fred e George descobriram que tinham mais em comum com um Malfoy do que seria considerado saudável. Draco adorava experimentar as novas brincadeiras que os gémeos inventavam, mas não se limitava a receber, também fazia partidas as gémeos, da última vez Draco tinha ficado com os braços maiores que o corpo durante quase seis horas, os gémeos viram-se com a cabeça colada um ao outro durante doze horas.

Draco arrumou o envelope num dos bolsos das suas vestes, e deixou-se ir com os gémeos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? O que acharam?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá, no inicio da fase de exames tinha prometido que por cada cadeira que passasse iria escrever um capítulo para festejar. E estou a cumprir a minha promessa, como passei a Simulação em Bioquímica, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Obrigada por acompanharem esta história, muitos beijos a todos.**

* * *

><p>- Trouxe roupa muggle, vamos ter de ir para Londres dos muggles e não quero que andes na rua com essa cara, peço desculpa, com essas vestes de feiticeiros. – Disse o Harry, que estava a adorar fazer sofrer Draco.<p>

- Por favor, faz isso de uma vez para ser menos doloroso. – Pediu o Draco com um meio sorriso.

Durante anos aqueles dois jovens feiticeiros tinham sido inimigos, mas desde que eles tinham ajudado durante a guerra contra o Voldemort, Harry percebeu que não conhecia Draco, e era divertido fazer sofrer o Slytherin.

E Draco por seu lado começava a perceber porque é que o trio andava sempre junto, o Ron era lento mas isso tornava toda a piada, Harry era engraçado e agora que o Voldemort tinha morrido, muito mais descontraído, e Hermione, bem ele não tinha nada a dizer sobre ela, não a via a tanto tempo como os outros dois membros do Trio.

- Podem parar com as vossas conversas ridículas e continuar, estou impaciente! - Exclamou um Fred, que como o seu irmão George encontrava-se num dos sofás da biblioteca que partilhavam com a irmã deles.

Quando os três irmãos Weasley descobriram que Draco e Harry iam ter uma reunião muito importante em Londres dos muggles, primeiro tentaram o assunto, afinal é difícil matar a curiosidade, quando não conseguiram obter a informação do Harry ou do Draco, tentaram o Ron, que ainda estava a fulminar neste preciso momento porque Harry não lhe divulgou o quer que seja.

Agora os três irmãos Weasley tinham seguido Harry quando viram que ele tinha uma mala de viagem na mão até a biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy em Inglaterra. Os membros da Ordem de Fénix decidiram que estava na altura de integrar os Zabini e os Malfoy na sociedade de feiticeiros novamente, um processo lento para evitar retaliações, ainda muitos feiticeiros não conseguem acreditar na lealdade dessas duas famílias.

- Não temos o dia todo, vais ter de escolher umas roupas. – Disse o Harry num tom gozador, enquanto retirava quatro sacos de pano da mala de viagem que trazia consigo.

Os gémeos estavam a adorar a tortura que Harry estava a impor ao Draco, escolher roupa muggles.

- Espero que tenhas escolhido o que há de melhor. – Disse Draco num tom que deveria ser ameaçador.

- Claro a tua mãe não me deixaria fazer outra coisa, até foi comigo para Londres comprar a tua roupa, e porque sou um rapaz adorável, ela quase que me reconstruiu o meu guarda-roupa.

- Potter cada vez que abras a boca, pareces uma menina – disse o Draco com um sorriso trocista.

- Vou ter de concordar com ele – acrescentou o George, enquanto a Ginny e o Fred se limitavam a abanar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Continuando, trouxe seis estilos diferentes, de maneira a não te destacares quando tivermos no metro e assim.

Fingindo que sabia perfeitamente o que era o metro, Draco perguntou:

- Como queres que EU não destaque?

- Convencido – comentou Ginny.

Harry limitou-se a ignorar os dois, sabendo que se comentasse o que realmente queria dizer, nunca mais acabariam com a tarefa que lhe tinha sido imposta por Narcissa Malfoy, como Harry conhece melhor o mundo muggle teria de ser ele a apresentar as roupas que tinham sido escolhidas.

Com um simples gesto da sua varinha, uma cortina enorme e vermelha apareceu separando a biblioteca em dois, as cortinas ficavam como um palco em relação ao sofá, assim o Draco podia trocar de roupa, para depois mostrar a audiência.

Depois de reclamar mais um pouco, Draco concedeu em experimentar umas roupas. Momentos depois apareceu com umas calças de pano estilo Aladino as riscas com uma bolsa a cintura também as riscas, uma t-shirt preta desbotada e flip-flop nos pés.

Assim que atravessou a cortina para mostrar a escolha do Harry, Draco foi cegado por um flash, um dos gémeos tinham uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos. Tanto Harry como Ginny, George e Fred desataram a rir ao ver a figura do Draco.

- Vocês estão a amar isto não estão?

- Imenso – responderam os gémeos em uníssono com um sorriso enorme.

- Faço-vos a vida um inferno se as fotos forem publicadas. – Ameaçou.

- Não te preocupes, isso vai para o álbum da vergonha que eles têm, e estão lá fotos muito piores do que esta, acredita. – Informou o Harry que estava muito vermelho e tentava não olhar para a Ginny, esta tentava actuar como se nada a afectasse mas os olhos dela a traíam.

- Vou ter de ver esse álbum. – Comentou Draco com um sorriso trocista enquanto olhava para Ginny e Harry.

- Se fizeres isso vamos ter de publicar as tuas fotos. – Respondeu o George.

Draco tentou ignorar a sua fúria e foi experimentar outra roupa quando Harry finalmente se dignou em dar-lhe outro saco. Neste a roupa era um bocado menos má, umas calças de ganga escura, com uma t-shirt azul clara e uns ténis azuis-escuros.

Quando voltou a aparecer perante a sua audiência, foi novamente cegado por um flash, a roupa que tinha vestido era bastante confortável, apesar da semi rigidez das calças que Harry diziam ser chamadas _jeans_.

- Pareces decente – Ginny comentou. – E estás igual ao Harry.

Era verdade, ele estava igual ao Harry, calças de ganga parecidas, t-shirt com o mesmo corte mas de cores diferentes, e ténis iguais mas de cores diferentes. Apesar de estar confortável, não queria estar vestido igual ao Escolhido.

Voltou para detrás da cortina, e experimentou um par de calças de cor bege de corte direito com um pólo azul-escuro com um crocodilo e os sapatos azuis-escuros que Harry tinha escolhido, o que Harry dizia que se denominavam de sapatos de vela. Apesar de serem muito confortáveis, Draco não gosto do efeito dos sapatos, e antes de aparecer perante os outros quatro, trocou os sapatos pelos ténis do fato anterior e colocou a t-shirt do fato anterior por baixo do pólo, apreciando a suavidade da t-shirt 100% algodão.

Quando apareceu, e depois de ter sido cegado mais uma vez pelos gémeos. Ginny comentou simplesmente:

- Realmente fica-te bem.

Draco estava contente, já não tinha que ser torturado por aqueles quatro tinham encontrado a roupa muggle perfeita para ele sem ele parecer completamente estúpido ou que escapou de um instituto especializado.

- Pois fica, mas para o tipo de reunião que nós vamos ter amanhã não vais poder ir assim vestido. – Disse o Harry. – Mas ao menos assim já tens roupa para ir as cidades dos muggles sempre que quiseres sem pareceres uma aberração.

Acrescentou isso ao ver a fúria nos olhos do Draco por ter sido obrigado a experimentar aquelas roupas, quando desde o inicio o Harry sabia perfeitamente que não poderia vestir algo de tão casual.

Para não ter de confessar que o Harry tinha razão, Draco pegou no último saco, e desapareceu atrás das cortinas vermelhas. Depois de vestir um fato de duas peças, com camisa preta e gravata azul, Draco reapareceu. Tentou mais uma vez ignorar o flash.

- O fato nem precisa de ajustes. – Disse a Ginny depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

-Ok, então o meu trabalho aqui está acabado, vou voltar para A Toca alguém quer ir? – Perguntou o Harry.

- Também vou. – Disse a Ginny, pegando na mão do namorado.

- Vou só trocar de roupa. – Respondeu o Draco, que começava a gostar de passar tempo com os Weasleys, especialmente em casa deles, acabavam sempre por jogar Quidditch. E de certeza que a mãe dele já estaria lá a fazer companhia a Molly enquanto o Arthur Weasely tentava introduzir Lucius Malfoy de novo no ministério.

Harry nunca deixava de se espantar, apesar da rivalidade evidente entre os Weasley e os Malfoy, que Harry presenciara muitas vezes desde que tinha sido introduzido no mundo da Magia, tudo tinha mudado com simples acções.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam? xoxo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá, como consegui passar a mais uma cadeira, cá vai mais um capitulo. Beijos!**

* * *

><p>- Olá Albino – cumprimentou Ron Weasley que já se encontrava sentado a mesa da sala de jantar da mansão Malfoy a enfardar o pequeno-almoço feito pelos elfos. Harry Potter estava impecavelmente vestido, com um fato cinzento-escuro, com uma camisa verde-garrafa, sem gravata, e uns ténis pretos, enquanto o Draco tinha calçado os seus sapatos de pele de dragão pretos.<p>

- Cenourinha, o que estás a fazer aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou o Draco que retirou o blazer para poder sentar-se a mesa.

- Draco – repreendeu Narcissa, que acabava de entrar, claramente tinha acabado de acordar.

Inicialmente, a Lady Malfoy insistia em estar impecável antes de receber os seus convidados, mas foi rapidamente comprovado pelos Weasley e o Harry que eles só queriam ser bem recebidos, e ter um sítio para onde fugir da loucura em que o mundo da magia se encontrava.

Como Lady Malfoy não estava muito interessada no que os políticos iriam fazer de agora em diante, receber aquela gente toda de cabelo vermelho era uma alegria constante e completamente diferente aos anos em que o Lord Voldemort reinava sobre o mundo da Magia.

- Quando é o tal encontro? – Perguntou Narcissa que se servia de chá doce.

- Daqui a duas horas, mais ou menos. – Respondeu Harry, que adorava a Narcissa, ela podia mostrar um lado frio para as pessoas que não a conheciam, mas ela era como Molly Weasley adorava mimar as pessoas que ela genuinamente gostava.

- Devias falar com a tua amiga, Miss Granger, acho que vocês vão precisar da ajuda dela. – Comentou Narcissa enquanto bebericava o seu chá.

Harry não preferiu comentar, mas olhou para Draco, que olhava alarmado para os dois convidados, este nem reparou que os olhos verde-esmeralda do Harry fixavam-no atentamente.

Quando terminaram de comer, Narcissa desculpou-se para se arranjar para o dia, hoje era o dia em que Ron, Draco e Harry deviam ajudar Narcissa com o seu jardim. Ron muitas vezes queixava-se que Neville é que tinha jeito para plantinhas, mas como a família Malfoy ainda não estava totalmente aceite na comunidade de feiticeiros, Harry Potter insistia sempre que menos pessoas deveriam saber onde eles se encontravam.

Assim que se encontravam fora dos limites de protecção da mansão, Harry pegou no braço do Draco, e depois da sensação de serem puxados pela barriga, os dois encontravam-se no ponto de Aparição de Diagon-al.

- Não podias levar-nos para o ponto de Aparição em Londres?

- Podia, mas quero que comeces a integrar-te na sociedade, e não há melhor do que aparecer com o rapaz que salvou o mundo mágico.

Mal entraram na rua principal, os dois foram atacados por flashes de máquina fotografica, e por perguntas.

Harry ignorou o que se estava a passar a volta dele, falando apenas com o Draco.

- Devíamos ir comprar uns caramelos, assim a Mrs. Weasley podia fazer o meu doce preferido.

Inicialmente Draco não percebia o que o Harry estava a tentar fazer, mas depois de responder que sim, o moreno insistiu:

- Acho que vou comprar aquele novo livro sobre jardins mágicos que vi para a tua mãe, eu sei que ela iria adorar.

- Achas que o Mr. Weasley iria gostar de receber o novo livro que ele falou no outro dia ao jantar, Tecnologia Muggles para Totós, ele parecia bastante interessado.

- Definitivamente, vamos fazer umas compras depois, temos de visitar os gémeos, seria maldoso estar aqui e não invadir aquela loja.

E mais uma vez, Draco estava agradecido por ter o Harry do seu lado, por ter a sua mãe a obrigar o seu pai a mudar de opinião tantos anos atrás. Harry Potter estava publicamente a dizer que tanto ele como membros da Ordem de Fénix apoiava a família Malfoy.

As perguntas pararam quando entraram para o Caldeirão Escoante, assim que estavam no meio da multidão de Londres, Harry chamou um táxi, chegaram rapidamente ao escritório de Jameson & Jameson.

- Sabes o que estamos aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Draco antes de entrar dentro do edifício.

- Tanto na minha carta como a tua diziam que tínhamos sido convocados pelo advogado Jameson para comparecer juntos a hora indicada, não disseram mais nada.

A rapariga a atendê-los, devia ser pouco mais velha do que eles, corou imenso todo o tempo que Harry esteve a falar com eles, indicou onde deveriam esperar, e depois passou imenso tempo a lançar olhares furtivos para Draco que respondia com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Quando Draco perguntou o que uma rapariga que claramente tinha a idade deles, pela maneira como tentava chamar a atenção do Draco, estava a fazer num sítio desses, Harry respondeu-lhe que era comum no mundo dos muggles, adolescentes que ainda não tenham acabado o secundário arranjar trabalhos de verão como este de recepcionista.

- O que é isso do secundário? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

Era nesses momentos que as saudades de Hermione eram maiores, para além de não precisar de explicações, ao menos ela sabia explicar melhor essas coisas.

- Quando completam o equivalente ao sétimo ano de Hogwarts.

- Falando de Hogwarts, sabes quando é que vai voltar a abrir, é que gostava muito de tirar os meus NEWTs, davam imenso jeito.

- Da última vez que falei com Kingsley, ele disse que iriam abrir dispensar uma das lojas de diagon-al que não vai abrir de novo para podermos completar o nosso sétimo ano. Não sei o que eles pensam fazer para os outros anos.

Draco ia perguntar mais uma coisa quando foi interrompido por uma senhora já de idade que se chamava Diane segundo a sua identificação.

- Se os senhores quiseram seguir-me, Mrs Peyton Jameson está pronta para os receber.

Os dois rapazes levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, ajeitando os fatos deles, para parecer impecável, e entraram para a zona que Draco deduziu serem os escritórios. Draco ficou aliviado ao notar que todos se encontravam de certa maneira vestidos como eles, feliz de não estar a destoar num mundo que ele não se sentia propriamente a vontade.

- Podem sentar-se, Mrs Peyton estará aqui dentro de momentos.

Ambos preferiram ficar de pé, desde que tinham saído dos campos da Mansão Malfoy, nenhum dos dois tinha deixado de verificar se a varinha se encontrava no bolso na manga do Blazer, um local de acesso fácil.

Num dos cantos do que parecia ser o escritório da Mrs Peyton Jameson, segundo os diplomas pendurados na parede, estavam depositadas vários tipos de caixas de cartão de diversas formas.

Momentos depois de a porta se fechar atrás de Diane, uma senhora nas suas trintenas entrou na sala carregando um porta documentos. Depois das apresentações, a advogada sentou-se na sua cadeira atrás da secretária de madeira, enquanto Draco e Harry sentaram-se do outro lado da secretaria virados ligeiramente para o lado assim podiam ver pelo canto do olho o colega, e continuavam a olhar de frente para a advogada.

- Á pedido do meu cliente irei apresentar os factos como me foram indicados.

» Há quinze anos atrás, quando o meu cliente casou-se com a jovem Victoria Adams, ele veio fazer o seu primeiro testamento em que legava tudo a sua legítima mulher. Um ano depois mudou o seu testamento para a mulher e a filha por nascer. Foi no ano a seguinte, que o meu cliente começou a trazer essas caixas, mudou novamente o seu testamento dando tudo ao seu afilhado. Durante anos o testamento não foi alterado até há três anos atrás quando voltou a alterar o testamento, esta versão é a última que foi feita e será esta que vos irei ler.

' Eu, Severus Snape, lego tudo o que me pertence aos três membros da minha família. A minha filha Eillen Victoria Snape, por ser tudo o que sempre desejei ter na minha filha, quero que saibas que te amei todos os segundos desde que a tua mãe me contou que esperava um filho, entregou-te todos os meus bens materiais, tudo o que me pertence é teu.

Ao Draco Lucius Malfoy por ter sido como um filho para mim, por me ter ajudado a suportar as horas em que a minha Eillen mais falta me fazia, e ao Harry James Potter, por ser o filho da melhor amiga que qualquer pessoa podia desejar, peço para encontrarem a Eillen, todos os dados que poderão precisar encontram-se nestas caixas, não posso fornecer mais dados específicos, encontrando-me sob um Juramento Inquebrável. Não poderão pedir ajuda a Lucius e Narcissa, ambos encontram-se sob o Juramento, não podendo pronunciar o quer que seja acerca de Victoria e Eillen, enquanto Victoria não quebrar o feitiço.

Se ambos encontrarem a minha filha no espaço de um ano, poderão receber o vosso legado que se encontra sob a tutela dos meus advogados.'

Depois de a Mrs Jameson terminar a sua leitura, os dois rapazes ficaram calados durante uns momentos, até que Harry comentou:

- Como é que ele teve um filho.

- Certamente que sabe que os bebés não caem do céu, Mr Potter – respondeu a advogada com um sorriso.

- O que eu quero dizer, é como é que ele conseguiu com aquela cara – rectificou Harry que ainda estava incrédulo.

- Potter, evita falar-me dos que morrerem – pediu Draco, que apesar de querer rir, não conseguia falar mal do Severus Snape, afinal aquele homem tinha feito parte da vida do Draco, tinha sido ele e o Lucius a ajudá-lo a perceber que a propaganda do Voldemort estava completamente errada, quando os seus colegas de equipa insistiam na superioridade dos puros de sangue.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Harry sinceramente envergonhado.

Ignorando os dois jovens, a advogada indicou com a mão as cinco caixas de cartão:

- Aqui poderão encontrar os dados que o Sr. Snape se referia no testamento, acho que conseguirão levá-las sem qualquer problema.

Tanto Draco como Harry pegaram nas caixas e saíram, estas eram mais pesadas do que inicialmente pensavam, mas não comentaram sobre esse facto, só querendo estar o mais depressa possível longe dos olhares de muggles para poderem reduzir as caixas.

- Vemo-nos para o ano. – Despediu-se Mrs. Jameson.

* * *

><p><strong>O que estão a achar? é muito importnte eu saber, ajuda imenso, e como ultimamente não me têm deixado reviews não faço a minima ideia se estão a gostar!<strong>

**Please, deixem reviews. Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Passei a mais uma cadeira, e como prometido, depois de festejar com a família, mais um capítulo desta minha história. Obrigada a todos vocês que estão a ler, assim como a RaposoGabriela pelos comentários.**

* * *

><p>Depois de diminuírem o tamanho das caixas, e discutirem quem iria ficar com as caixas, concordaram que Harry iria ficar com elas dentro da bolsa de coiro que Hagrid lhe tinha oferecido anos antes.<p>

Harry arrastou Draco até um restaurante muggle, assim que entraram, foram levados para uma mesa onde Narcissa Malfoy já se encontrava sentada com o seu marido.

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Narcissa ao ver os dois rapazes, Lucius estava extremamente desconfortável num restaurante muggle, ele sabia perfeitamente que as suas vestes de feiticeiros chamavam demasiado a atenção.

- Disseste-lhe onde íamos comer? – Perguntou Draco baixinho para a sua mãe não ouvir.

- Não, decidi que vínhamos comer aqui para discutir o que iríamos fazer quando a advogada fechou a porta do escritório dela.

- Foi uma coisa do momento – disse Narcissa que tinha ouvido perfeitamente o que aqueles dois jovens tinham estado a discutir.

- A tua mãe achou que vocês iram precisar dos nossos conselhos – comentou Lucius olhando para o filho.

A troca de olhares entre pai e filho não escapou aos olhos de Harry, este antes de mais nada, queria tirar certas dúvidas com o Sr. Malfoy.

- Volto já, Harry és um querido, pede o almoço. – Pediu Narcissa com o seu sorriso encantador.

Quando ela sorria assim, Harry percebia porque é que tanto pai como filho fariam de tudo para a deixar feliz.

- É vidente ou algo do género não é? – Perguntou Harry sem rodeios, característica que a família Malfoy apreciava franqueza.

- Bem… - começou Draco.

- Draco. – Avisou o Lucius.

- Por favor, Sr. Malfoy, não é como se eu não reparasse depois dela evitar tantas vezes que partisse loiça. E ela avisou que iria precisar da ajuda da Hermione, e depois do que descobrimos hoje, sei que vamos precisar dela.

- É verdade – disse Draco. – Ela ainda não realizou as suas possibilidades, ela sente mais do que ver o futuro. E preferíamos se ninguém soubesse.

- Claro que não vou contar. – Confirmou o Harry, ligeiramente ofendido por eles sequer suporem que não os iria ajudar. – Mas se tivermos a Hermione connosco, ela vai perceber isso ainda mais rapidamente do que eu.

- Então senhor Potter vai ter de evitar de ter a sua amiga próxima da minha mulher.

- Por favor pai, eles são um Trio, nunca guardam segredos um para o outro. – Comentou Draco com um sorriso, adorava aterrorizar o pai.

- Vocês vão ser a minha morte – comentou Lucius.

Foram interrompidos pelo empregado, depois de escolher, este foi-se embora, foi nesse momento que Narcissa voltou para a mesa.

- Agora que já resolveram o quer que seja, vão contar-nos sobre essa reunião. – Pediu Narcissa Malfoy com o seu sorriso.

Tanto Draco como Harry viram o Lucius a tomar atenção as palavras da mulher. Harry começou por falar, e Draco terminou explicando o que Snape lhes tinha pedido.

- Deviam pedir a Hermione Granger para vos ajudar, aquela rapariga é que permitiu o fim desta guerra com os seus conhecimentos, e com o seu poder de dedução. As tuas palavras Harry.

E ela tinha razão, Harry tinha confessado ao Profeta Diário que sem a ajuda de Hermione, e do facto de ela querer saber sempre tudo, sem ela a guerra não teria terminado, assim como sem a amizade do Ron.

- Também acho que deveríamos falar com ela. E sem dúvida que ela iria adorar descobrir a verdade sobre o Snape. – Afirmou o Harry.

Quando terminaram o almoço, Harry deixou os Malfoys, sentindo que estes precisavam de falar.

Foi falar com os Weasley que estavam tão impacientes como os Malfoy por descobrir o que advogados de Londres dos muggles poderiam querer com dois feiticeiros. Todos se encontravam na Toca quando ela lá chegou. Foi imediatamente bombardeado de perguntas.

Os gémeos comentaram logo que a Hermione deveria ajuda-los, ideia que foi de imediato apoiada por todos os Weasleys.

- Assim ela vai voltar – comentou Molly, que todos os dias massacrava Ron e Harry para ter novidades sobre a rapariga que ela considerava como uma filha de adopção.

Ron e Harry ainda não tinham contado a ninguém para onde Hermione tinha fugido e o que a mantinha fora da sociedade Londrina de Feiticeiros. Os dois rapazes desculparam-se e refugiaram-se para a Mansão Malfoy, sabiam que a Mrs Weasley não iria perder tempo para os chatear até eles contarem alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Hermione, o que nunca tinha resultado.

* * *

><p>- Porque nunca me contaram nada? O meu Padrinho teve uma filha e vocês não eram capazes de me contar nada? – Perguntou Draco assim que o Harry tinha saído do restaurante.<p>

- Tens de perceber, existia uma profecia, que punha em risco. – Explicou Narcissa.

- Que profecia?

- Não podemos contar-te, faz parte do Juramento Inquebrável, não podemos revelar a profecia, não podemos revelar que um professor de Hogwarts teve uma filha com uma rapariga que era a minha melhor amiga, e acima de tudo não posso revelar onde se podes encontrar essas pessoas.

- E só a tua mãe é que sabe onde elas estão. – Acrescentou Lucius.

Draco percebeu que os pais estavam desconfortáveis, especialmente Lucius, este parecia querer acrescentar mais qualquer coisa, mas depois parecia que algo o magoava e ficava calado.

- Muitas coisas poderão ser explicadas a medida que vais descobrindo a verdade, Draco. – Avisou Lucius olhando atentamente para o filho como se tentasse transmitir algum segredo pelo olhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Impacientes pelo resto?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A pois foram duas cadeiras feitas, por isso aqui vai o segundo capitulo do dia! Yeah para mim, e para vocês porque são dois num dia. Beijos**

* * *

><p>- Então o que te disseram? – Perguntou Harry assim que Draco se juntou a eles na sala de jogos da Mansão Malfoy.<p>

- Não me podem contar nada. – Respondeu Draco. Quando viu que Ron se encontrava na sala percebeu que Harry tinha ido contar tudo aos Weasleys.

- Vamos embora daqui três dias – disse o Harry depois de dois jogos de xadrez entre o Draco e o Ron.

- Para onde?

- Não podemos dizer-te, prometemos não contar. – Respondeu o Ron, que estava concentrado nas suas peças de xadrez.

- Posso viver com isso, já avisaram a Granger?

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares, depois começaram a abanar a cabeça como se tivessem uma conversa silenciosa, Draco sentiu uma ponta de inveja, já tinha reparado, que os gémeos tinham imensas vezes conversas dessas, assim como o Ron e o Harry, ele nunca tinha tido ninguém para além dos pais com quem ter conversas silenciosas.

- Bem…

- Acontece que…

- Já percebi que não a avisaram, e tencionam avisar?

- Bem…

- Acontece que…

Draco já não estava a gostar da ideia, para além de não ser educado aparecer assim sem avisar em casa dos outros, ele preferia ter a certeza que a Granger não se importava, afinal a rapariga é muito melhor do que ele em duelos e Draco adora respirar, isto é, viver.

- Diz de uma vez, sem rodeios. – Ordenou o Draco.

Apesar de terem criado uma certa amizade e respeito pelo loiro, tanto Ron como Harry tinham um certo medo da versão do Draco sério.

- Não temos novidades dela desde que se foi embora. – Disse o Ron que respondia automaticamente quando alguém tomava o tom de voz autoritário da mãe.

- O quê? – Gritou Draco ultrajado com aqueles dois. – Ela foi embora há um mês, e nunca ouviram nada dela, como podem saber se ela está bem, vocês são inconscientes. Não me admira que tenham mantido segredo o paradeiro dela.

- Não precisas de gritar connosco. Ela avisou que iria desaparecer durante uns meses. – Disse o Ron num tom de culpa, tentando desculpar o comportamento deles.

- Isso não é uma desculpa, estivemos em guerra, imensa gente odeia a Granger devido ao seu papel na luta contra os puros de sangue. Como podem ter a certeza que ela está bem?

- Ela está bem, só quatro pessoas é que sabem onde ela se encontra, ninguém sabe onde ela está, sabemos que ela está em segurança. Nunca mandaria a minha irmã longe de mim sem saber se ela estava em segurança ou não. – Respondeu Harry que não estava a apreciar o tom acusador de Draco. Como se ele pudesse por em perigo a vida dela.

Harry não percebia a reacção do loiro, eles nunca o tinham visto a reagir dessa maneira, nem quando estava a tentar dar a entender que queria mudar de lado durante a guerra, Draco não tinha demonstrado tanta paixão nas suas palavras.

- Só acho que _eu_ não deveria aparecer assim sem mais nem menos. – Disse Draco percebendo que o seu comportamento era exagerado.

- Oh, ela não se vai importar. Todas as mulheres Weasley te adoram, e ao Blaise, por terem ajudado o Fred durante a guerra. – Disse o Ron, que tinha percebido que Draco estava inseguro.

Pela segunda vez desde que tinham começado esta discussão, Draco notou que os dois feiticeiros incluíam a Granger como um membro da família deles, como uma irmã. Um sentimento de alívio apoderou-se dele, tentou não mostrar o seu alívio, mas infelizmente sentiu o olhar apurado do Harry sobre ele.

Não era primeira vez que Harry notava uma mudança no comportamento do Draco, quando falavam da Hermione, na noite em que todos os Weasley tinham vindo jantar na Mansão Malfoy uns dias depois de a Hermione ter deixado Inglaterra, assim que o nome dela veio a conversa pela Molly Weasley, Harry notou o corpo do Draco a ficar mais tenso.

Ron partiu uns momentos depois, seguido de Harry que vivia numa casa segura oferecida pelo Ministro da Magia.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry tentava lançar o nome da Hermione cada vez que Draco se encontrava na sala, infelizmente Ron não percebia a ideia e não entrava nas conversas, logo Harry não tinha tempo de estudar as reacções do Slytherin.

Durante esses dias, Mrs Weasley vinha quase todos os dias a Mansão Malfoy dar a sua opinião sobre o facto de eles não lhes contarem nada sobre a sua menina. Narcissa tentava acalmar a Molly mas tornava-se cada vez mais difícil.

Até tentou usar o sentimento de culpabilidade:

- É como antes do casamento do Bill, vocês a prepararem-se para algo perigoso, enquanto eu fico para trás a preocupar-me com vocês.

Na noite antes, Draco já estava farto da mulher, ela podia ser a melhor cozinheira que ele conhecia, mas ela sabia como criar uma dor de cabeça descomunal.

- Por favor, Mrs Weasley, eles não vão contar nada, e não vamos fazer nada de perigoso, só vamos tentar encontrar uma garota, e assim vai ter novidades da Granger, por isso quanto mais depressa formos embora, mais depressa tem novidades dela.

- Draco. - Repreendeu Narcissa, que tinha educado melhor o filho.

- Ele tem razão, assim vou ter novidades mais depressa.

Todos os presentes na Mansão Malfoy estavam agradecidos ao Draco por terem acalmado a matriarca dos Weasley.

- Tenho um papel cor lavanda que seria perfeito para escrever essa tal carta, Molly. – Narcissa ofereceu.

No dia seguinte, Molly entregou ao Harry um molho de folhas explicando que preferiu escrever tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que Hermione tinha ido embora.

Ás dez horas da manhã receberam uma encomenda do ministério, era o portkey para a cidade pedida por Harry uns dias antes, o próprio Kingsley preparou o feitiço sobre o livro embrulhado que Harry e Ron tinham comprado para Hermione.

Um pouco antes das dez e meia, os três rapazes colocaram o livro sobre a mesa, e depois tinham a mão a tocar o embrulho. Ás dez e meia, os três desapareceram.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora para onde foram eles?<strong>

**Lol. Gostaram? O que estão a achar? **

**Beijos**


	10. Chapter 10

**E agora vem mais um capítulo, e vocês vão pensar. 'Oh que fixe ela fez mais uma cadeira.' Pois mas não é essa a razão, não fiz mais uma cadeira, não tenho mais cadeiras por fazer, SOU LICENCIADA xD. Yep, terminei a minha licenciatura, agora é candidatar-me a mestrado. Estou tão contente que ando a encher isto de smiley faces. Beijos.**

* * *

><p>Os três feiticeiros tinham aterrado num monte de relva verde, estava escuro mas conseguiam ouvir a praia ao longe, o calor era imenso, completamente diferente ao verão Londrino, Draco estava contente por ter vestido a roupa muggle que Harry lhe tinha dado, umas calças khaki com um pólo verde e ténis, se tivesse vestido as suas roupas de feiticeiros estaria a morrer de calor neste momento.<p>

Havia uma estrada de terra que os levava até a praia, e da praia poderiam seguir para o centro da cidade.

- E onde estamos? – Draco perguntou quando se encontravam dentro de um engenho que Harry disse chamar-se carro.

O condutor olhou para eles como se o loiro como se ele fosse o maior idiota deste universo, Draco estava pronto a amaldiçoar o muggle por estar a olhar para ele daquela forma, quando Harry começou a rir a gargalhada, seguido do Ron, Draco notou que ambos estavam a forçar o riso, mas não comentou, quando a expressão do condutor deixou de ser tão fria, Harry disse em voz alta:

- Meu amigo, o álcool nunca te faz bem.

Draco serrou os punhos para não espancar o Harry Potter por estar a insinuar que ele estava bêbado e por estar a deixar mal o nome dos Malfoy, para não levantar suspeitas, Draco limitou-se a espancar Harry mentalmente, e soube tão bem como se fosse a serio.

- Pode deixar-nos aqui fazemos o resto a pé. – Ron sugeriu.

Harry aproveitou esse momento de clareza do melhor amigo para concordar, e assim enquanto caminhavam explicaria o que estava a acontecer.

Assim que saíram do táxi, Ron começou a andar em direcção a um bairro cheio de casas, o que Draco estranhou é parecer que este sabia perfeitamente onde se estava a dirigir.

- Nós viemos trazer a Hermione – explicou com um sorriso vendo a cara atónita do Draco.

- Na noite em que Theo Nott matou Dumbledore, este confiou-me uma missão destruir os Horcruxes que Voldemort tinha criado. Com a morte de Dumbledore, o mundo magico já não era seguro para mim, e especialmente para os meus amigos, por isso decidi que não voltaria para Hogwarts para completar o meu sétimo ano, e como sabes Ron e Hermione vieram comigo.

Draco já sabia disso, todo o mundo mágico sabia disso.

- Hermione queria proteger os pais, e para evitar o envolvimento do ministério que estava corrupto, ela praticou encantamentos de memória nos pais, retirou-lhes qualquer memória que tivessem acerca da filha, assim como lhes pôs na cabeça a ideia de se mudarem para Havai, mais precisamente Honolulu.

- Mas é proibido efectuar encantamentos de memória em muggles sem permissão. – Comentou o Draco. – Se alguém é apanhado são três anos em Azkhaban.

Harry olhou para Draco como o condutor do táxi tinha feito momentos antes, como se ele fosse o maior idiota. Mas Draco não era um idiota, e rapidamente percebeu, Hermione só tinha confiado nos dois melhores amigos, e que estes tinham mantido segredo do que a Hermione tinha feito para não lhe arranjar sarilhos.

- Não vou contar nada. – Disse Draco seriamente, ele percebia a importância deste segredo lhe ser revelado, e queria merecer essa importância.

- Ainda bem, senão era um Juramento inquebrável. – Comentou uma voz feminina atrás deles. – Falharam a minha casa, era aquela com os portões dourados com leões.

- Hermione – gritaram os dois rapazes, que se lançaram nos braços da amiga, felizes por a ver.

Draco deixou-os enquanto contemplava as casas que o rodeavam. Mas para o seu espanto, ele não conseguia ver quase casa nenhuma, apenas os telhados para algumas ou uma janela, mas as casas encontravam-se essencialmente tapadas por portões enormes ou sebes ainda maiores.

A casa de portões dourados, tinha efectivamente dois leões de face como se tivessem a guardar a entrada. Havia um jardim enorme com palmeiras e roseiras uma mistura conveniente, mostrando o lado havaiano assim como o lado inglês dos donos. E a casa não era o que ele estava a espera, ele nem sabia o que esperar de encontrar, mas descobrir que os pais da Hermione tinham posses era inesperado. A casa era enorme, branca de dois andares e com vista para o mar. Depois de ver esta casa, Draco só queria poder ver a casa onde a famosa Hermione Granger tinha crescido.

- Olá Malfoy. – Cumprimentou Hermione com um sorriso. – Podes entrar.

- eu sabia que te irias lembrar que os vampiros precisam de um convite. – Comentou o Harry com um sorriso.

Ignorando as piadas do Harry, Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e depois de a cumprimentar com um beijo na mão.

- Olá Granger.

Estar tão próxima dela levava-o naturalmente a relembrar-se daqueles beijos trocados, se os lábios dela teriam o mesmo sabor, se o toque da pele dela seria igual, suave, doce e viciante.

Mas a maneira brusca com que ela tirou a sua mão da dele, mostrou-lhe que o sentimento não era recíproco.

- Como estão? A viagem foi dura, devíamos entrar. – Hermione nem os deixou responder levando os seus dois amigos e o Slytherin para dentro de casa, até a sala de estar.

A sala de estar tinha uns sofás confortáveis, que tanto Harry como Ron apoderaram-se de imediato.

- Desculpem, mas os meus pais já estão a dormir. Então o que vos traz aqui?

Como Harry e Ron estavam entretidos com um quadrado que dava imagem, que a Hermione dizia ser uma televisão, Draco acho melhor ser ele a explicar a situação. Afinal Harry tinha sido arrastado, mas não tinha muito interesse em receber essa herança, e Draco nem queria saber do que Snape lhe tinha deixado, ele só queria encontrar a Eillen.

Apesar de já passar da meia-noite em Honolulu, Hermione ficou animada com o que Draco lhe estava a contar, e estava ainda mais entusiasmada por ter sido escolhida para ajudar a encontrar a mulher do Snape.

- Adoro intrigas. – Comentou a jovem depois de ouvir o relato do loiro.

Draco não conseguia deixar de sorrir, só a Granger para adorar trabalho.

- Vou mostrar-vos os vossos quartos, fica ao lado do meu. – Disse a Hermione. – Para ficarem perto do meu, o Ron e o Harry vão ter de partilhar o quarto, acho que seria mais justo do que por o Malfoy a partilhar um quarto com um de vocês, afinal já estão habituados ao ressonar um do outro.

Abriu a porta de um quarto enorme com duas camas, duas secretárias, dois armários, e uma outra porta, que segundo a Hermione dava para a casa de banho contigua ao outro quarto onde Draco iria ficar, este tinha a mesma mobília que o quarto duplo mas em tons de azuis em vez de roxo.

Hermione mostrou-lhes o quarto que lhe era destinado, este era enorme, a cama dava para os quatro sem problemas, havia almofadas por toda a parte, havia uma biblioteca enorme que ocupava uma parede e na outra tinha sido pintado uma réplica de Diagon-al quando se entra pelo Caldeirão Escoante nos anos antes da segunda guerra. Também se podia ver Londres dos Muggles que estava separada da rua dos feiticeiros por uma linha de prédios.

- Os meus pais sentiam que tinham uma conexão qualquer com Londres e imaginavam sempre essa rua. Segundo eles, durante o ano em que não tinham qualquer memória de mim, eles imaginavam que tinham uma rapariga que pertencia a dois mundos, juntamente com uns artistas da ilha, criar este mural neste quarto que eles tinham reservado para uma filha.

Draco sabia que deveria sentir-se como um intruso, que a rapariga estava apenas a explicar isso aos dois outros rapazes. Mas Draco sabia que ela estava a partilhar isso com ele também, ela estava a fazer o mesmo que o Harry e o Ron tinham feito depois da guerra, perdoar e incluir no grupo deles.

- Estou exausta. Falamos melhor amanhã. – Disse a Hermione depois de uns momentos a contemplar o mural. – Deviam tomar estas poções, vai ajudar em relação ao jet-lag.

Entregou a cada um deles um frasco com um conteúdo branco, a maneira como este se remexia no interior do frasco parecia ser feito a partir de nuvens.

Draco entrou no quarto que Hermione lhe tinha dado, encontrou os dois outros rapazes na casa de banho que partilhavam, onde beberam o que esta lhes tinha dado. O efeito foi quase imediato, tiveram apenas tempo de caíram na cama, para um sono profundo se apoderar dos três.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Honolulu têm onze horas a menos do que nós, logo como eles foram embora as dez da manhã chegaram a Honolulu as onze da noite. <strong>

**Escolhi Havai porque prefiro a Austrália, no Havai vendem Portuguese Donuts (bolas de berlim) xD**

**Estão a gostar?**


	11. Chapter 11

No dia seguinte Hermione acordou rodeada pelos seus dois melhores amigos. Já se podia sentir o calor típico do Havai, e com aqueles dois em cima dela não ajudava muito. Depois de muito esforço conseguiu afastar os dois e sentou-se encostada a cabeceira da cama.

A cama que os pais lhe tinham escolhido para a casa do Havai era muito melhor para ler, em Inglaterra a sua cama era de metal e ficar encostada a ler chegava a magoar, aqui os pais tinham escolhido imensas almofadas incluindo a cabeceira da cama, que era composta por duas almofadas enormes uma ao lado da outra.

Hemione empurrou Ron ligeiramente, e encostou-se numa das almofadas, pegou num dos livros muggles que o pai lhe tinha comprado e começou a ler, na espera que os dois rapazes acordassem.

Pouco tempo depois ouviu barulho proveniente dos quartos em frente ao dela. Sinal de Draco Malfoy estava acordado e a procura dos dois rapazes que estavam na cama dela.

Na noite passada, Hermione tinha ido a casa dos novos amigos dos pais, os gémeos eram dois anos mais velha que a Hermione e moravam no Havai desde a nascença, mas tinham-se tornado imediatamente amigos. Josh estava a ensinar a Hermione a surfar, enquanto a Natalie adorava vestir a Hermione para irem sair.

Nessa noite alguns amigos da faculdade da Natalie vieram passar a semana, e Natalie tinha insistido que a Hermione tinha de os conhecer a todos. Apesar de serem todos muitos amigáveis, ela aborreceu-se rapidamente, e decidiu ir para casa.

Estava quase a chegar a casa quando viu aqueles três. Só depois de ver os dois melhores amigos é que ela percebeu o quanto morria de saudades deles. A terceira pessoa com eles é que intrigava-a.

Assim que percebeu tratar-se do Malfoy, não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava muito melhor, a amizade com Ron e Harry tinham tornado as suas feições mais suaves, já não tinha aquele ar de desgosto na cara dele, uma coisa que ela só tinha visto uma vez em Hogwarts, e ela ainda não se tinha esquecido do beijo daquela noite. Os três rapazes estavam claramente mais musculados, as t-shirts do Harry para além de lhe servirem perfeitamente agora que não usava a roupa antiga do Dudley, mostrava claramente que ele estava musculado, e as roupas que os companheiros de viagem do Harry usavam mostravam claramente que tinham recomeçado a jogar Quidditch.

Hermione já estava farta de esperar que os dois molengões acordassem por isso não esperou nem mais um momento e acordou os dois.

- Ron, Harry acordem, eu tenho mais coisas para fazer.

E era verdade, ela tinha de ir para a praia ir ter com o Josh.

- Granger, não estás cansada? Afinal eles são dois. – Comentou Draco Malfoy da soalheira da porta do quarto dela.

- Desaparece Malfoy – respondeu o Harry que estava a acordar.

Hermione entrou dentro do seu armário, fechando as portas atrás dela, ignorando por completo o loiro. Era melhor para ela ignorar o loiro, evitava mostrar o quanto ela estava atraída por ele.

Vestiu o seu bikini, vestiu uns calções por cima e uma t-shirt quase do tamanho dos calções. Saiu para o quarto, Harry, Ron e Draco estavam sentados na cama dela, ainda com a roupa do dia anterior.

- As nossas varinhas não funcionam. – Informou Harry com desagrado.

- Os meus pais obrigaram-me a colocar um feitiço anti-magia dentro da casa, estou de quarentena.

Harry parecia ser o único a perceber o que se estava a passar com a Hermione.

- Os meus pais proibiram-me de usar magia durante quarenta dias, ainda me faltam alguns dias, mas eles estão a pensar aumentar o castigo até eu voltar para Inglaterra. – Explicou a Hermione. – Mas agora chega de tempo perdido tenho de estar na praia em breve e não me quero atrasar.

Hermione pegou no saco de praia dela e arrastou os rapazes até a cozinha que estava deserta.

- São sete da manha, Hermione! – Queixou-se Ron que viu a hora no relógio que se encontrava na cozinha.

Hermione ignorou-o, limitou-se a tirar dois pacotes de bolachas de um dos armários, garrafas de água, do frigorífico assim como sumo e soda em lata. Colocou tudo dentro de um saco térmico que entregou ao Harry. Escreveu um recado aos pais, e foi até a garagem.

Pegou a sua prancha de surf, e os rapazes continuaram a segui-la. Pouco tempo depois chegaram a praia que estava quase vazia, para além de alguns surfistas que não teriam de começar a trabalhar antes das dez horas.

O Josh já se encontrava na praia. Hermione apressou-se a ir ter com ele, enquanto os rapazes levavam o seu tempo para andar a praia. Os dois já estavam vestidos com os seus fatos, quando os rapazes juntaram-se a eles.

- Josh estes são os meus amigos de Inglaterra, Harry, Ron e Malfoy.

Draco revirou os olhos, ele não podia culpar a feiticeira, até para ele era difícil usar os nomes em vez dos apelidos.

Trocar umas palavras, mas depois Josh concentrou-se no mar.

- Devíamos ir. – Sugeriu a Hermione.

Ambos pegaram nas suas pranchas e sem olhar para os três ingleses sentados na areia, eles foram em direcção ao mar.

- aquele fato é fantástico. – comentou Draco em voz alta.

Harry e Ron limitaram-se a rir, nem querendo saber o que se passava na cabeça do loiro. Enquanto Hermione e Josh estavam no mar, os rapazes comeram algumas bolachas, beberam imensa água e refrigerantes. Depois quando ninguém olhava, Draco retirou a varinha dos bolsos, enquanto o Harry e o Ron faziam de vigia, retirou dinheiro muggles, da bolsa de couro do Harry.

Quando Hermione voltou para junto deles, informaram-na que queriam ir comprar umas roupas mais cómodas para este tempo. Josh indicou-lhes as melhores lojas da ilha, e desapareceu com a prancha da Hermione.

- Estavas fantástica no mar. – Comentou Ron que tinha apreciado imenso o que os muggles faziam com uma simples prancha.

Hermione corou ligeiramente, mas apreciou o elogio. Draco queria matar o Weasley por não se ter lembrado primeiro de a elogiar.

Foram até umas lojas perto da praia, os donos olhavam para eles descaradamente, mas os feiticeiros não queriam saber. Ron e harry compraram umas quantas camisas e t-shirts, enquanto o Draco continuava em insistir nos pólos e t-shirts. Compraram calções de banho e chinelos de praia.

A jovem apressou os três rapazes, ela estava a ficar com uma fome monstruosa e aqueles três estavam a tomar uma eternidade para escolher roupa.

Quando chegaram a casa da Hermione, foram invadidos pelo delicioso cheiro a comida. O pai dela estava na cozinha a preparar o que parecia um festim.

- A mãe? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei. – Respondeu o pai.

Apesar de saber a resposta, Hermione insistia sempre em perguntar onde se encontrava a mãe. Desde que ela tinha voltado, e devolvido as memorias aos pais, que a mãe tinha um comportamento estranho. Chorava imenso, apesar de ser evidente que ela estava feliz por ter a filha de volta, e todas as manhãs ia saía de casa, voltando á tarde com os olhos vermelhos.

Draco foi o único a notar a troca entre pai e filha, e ele percebeu que algo de estranho se passava com os Grangers. Mas preferia não puxar muito do assunto, afinal se Hermione queria falar com alguém ele seria a sua última escolha, especialmente quando ela tinha os seus dois melhores amigos com ela.


	12. Chapter 12

**Obrigada por acompanharem esta história. Beijos**

* * *

><p>O dia prosseguiu com normalmente, Helena Granger voltou para casa e ficou feliz por encontrar os dois melhores amigos da filha, ficou surpreendida por encontrar Draco Malfoy em sua casa, mas como num dos outros feiticeiros parecia estranhar a presença do rapaz que tinha tornado a vida deles um inferno quando eram novos, Helena limitou-se a cumprimentar o loiro.<p>

Hermione estava a observar os documentos deixados por Snape como se tratasse de um papiro antigo e frágil. Ela achava qualquer documento fascinante, querendo saber mais sobre a vida do antigo professor, desvendar os seus segredos.

Arrumou cuidadosamente o que tinha estado a mexer, chamando a atenção do Draco que tinha começado a analisar os cadernos de couro que se encontravam dentro da caixa.

- Tenho essencialmente certidões, e documentos oficiais. Suponho que estejas a ler as suas memórias. – Comentou Hermione ao Draco.

- Sim, deveríamos por primeiro por ordem de data e de importância. – Sugeriu Draco.

Ela concordou de imediato, tendo já pensado nessa possibilidade de organização. Pegou nalgumas das coisas, e disse aos seus melhores amigos que estavam com vontade de ir para a praia:

- Nós vamos para outra sala. Se forem para a praia, tenho algumas toalhas de praia e mochilas no meu quarto.

Draco seguiu a Hermione até uma sala que ele supôs ser de estudo, tinha uma mesa enorme com varias cadeiras a sua volta, num dos cantos havia outra mesa com um computador e impressora.

Pousaram tudo em cima da mesa, e depois de uns minutos a reporem-se a trabalhar, Hermione notou que Draco não se estava a concentrar nos cadernos.

- Preferias ir a praia? – Hermione precisava de ajuda para estudar os documentos, mas ela não queria obrigar o Draco Malfoy a estar na presença dela.

- Não. – respondeu com um sorriso que Hermione começava a achar deslumbrante nele. – Não percebo, eles vieram para ajudar e vão passar o tempo na praia.

A morena riu-se.

- Realmente não os conheces assim tão bem. Eu faço as pesquisas, e depois quando chegar a um impasse divulgo tudo o que sei, e eles vão fazer a grande descoberta.

- E é sempre assim? – Perguntou Draco que adorava ver que de uma certa maneira era um trabalho de equipa.

- Quase sempre. – Hermione sorria relembrando-se do passado em Hogwarts com os seus dois amigos. – Conta-me tudo o que os teus pais te contaram sobre a mulher e filha do Snape.

Ela tinha retirado um caderno e uma caneta, escrevendo os dados que lhe tinham sido dados antes.

- Os meus pais não podem dizer nada, estão sobre o feitiço de Juramento Inquebrável, não podem falar nada sobre a filha assim como a mulher de Snape, nada de relacionado com elas. A mãe chama-se Victoria e a filha Eillen, não sei quando é que nasceu.

Apesar de tudo, o pouco que Draco sabia dava para escrever uma boa lista de perguntas que iria permitir afinar a pesquisa deles.

- E há uma profecia associada a rapariga.

Ao ouvir que havia uma profecia, e apesar de não ser uma grande fã de divinação, o facto de existir uma profecia poderia explicar o segredo sobre o nascimento da rapariga.

Hermione entregou-lhe a lista de perguntas que eles deveriam resolver:

- Quando nasceu a Eillen?

- Porque desapareceram?

- Para onde desapareceram?

- Quando?

- Quem as viu pela última vez?

- Qual é a profecia?

Ficou decido que o melhor plano de ataque seria primeiro analisar os documentos. Hermione separou a pilha em dois e entregou uma ao Draco. Sentou-se confortavelmente na sua cadeira.

Os documentos que ela tinha eram essencialmente relativos aos bens que Snape tinha acumulado ao longo dos anos, nunca mencionavam a possível filha ou mulher. Hermione organizou os documentos que ela já tinha lido, assim como os que Draco ia deixando em cima da mesa a medida que ia lendo.

- Encontrei a certidão de casamento.

Felizmente por terem encontrado ao menos uma coisa, Hermione debruçou-se sobre Draco para poder ler por cima do ombro dela. Assim que foi invadida pelo perfume dele, ela arrependeu-se por ter feito isso, estar tão próximo dele poderia ser considerado um meio de tortura, era difícil concentrar-se no documento que lhe tinha sido apresentado.

Desistiu de tentar fazer isso estando tão próxima de Draco, pegou na folha e foi sentar-se no seu lugar a mesa, longe dele mas sem estar demasiado longe para ser considerado suspeito.

O facto dela se afastar tão rapidamente dele apenas levou-o a confirmar o que ele pensava, ela não o queria como ele a desejava. Se nunca a tivesse beijado, poderia viver com isso, mas sabendo o que estava a perder era devastador não poder voltar a saboreá-la.

Hermione escreveu o nome de Victoria Adams no topo de uma folha branca, por baixo escreveu quando se tinha casado com o Snape, em 1982, um anos depois da derrota do Lord Voldemort, um ano depois da morte trágica dos pais do Harry. Notou que ela não tinha mudado o seu nome para Snape depois do casamento.

- Encontrei a certidão de nascimento de Severus e de Victoria.

Desta vez ela estendeu a mão para receber os papéis, pelos seus cálculos tinham 24 anos quando se casaram, logo estariam a procura de uma mulher com 40 anos. Não encontraram nenhuma certidão de nascimento para a filha deles, mas podiam presumir que esta teria nascido depois do casamento.

Antes de poderem continuar com as suas pesquisas, o pai de Hermione veio interrompê-los para virem jantar. O jantar foi quase uma festa, Harry e Ron não se calavam contando tudo os que tinham feito na praia, afinal em Inglaterra nunca apanhariam um tempo desses.

Quando o jantar terminou, Helena Granger ofereceu-se para mostrar a casa aos rapazes, estes ainda só tinham visto a ala da Hermione, a cozinha e a sala de estar, para o caso do Draco a sala de estudo no sótão da casa.

Hermione ficou a ajudar o pai a arrumar a mesa.

- Pai, vou ter voltar com eles para Inglaterra, tenho de voltar, não posso ficar muito tempo sem dar notícias.

- Claro! Tanto a tua mãe como eu percebemos que eles vinham buscar-te para te levar. – Respondeu com um sorriso, a menina dele estava a crescer e não havia nada a fazer. – Nós chegamos no final do mês. Já conseguimos vender a casa.

Como Hermione iria voltar com eles para ficar em casa do Harry, ficou decidido que os quatro feiticeiros iriam aproveitar ao máximo esses dias para descansar. Arrumaram cuidadosamente todos os cadernos e documentos ainda não lidos separados dos já lidos.

Na última noite, Natalie que tinha adorado conhecer os três amigos de Hermione insistiu que deveriam ir festejar, afinal seria a última vez que ela os veria e queria despedir-se em grande.

Harry e Ron esperavam pela Hermione em cima da cama dela, ela estava dentro da sua casa de banho a preparar-se para sair. Draco encontrava-se com Natalie e Josh na sala de estar dos Grangers.

Draco já não podia com aqueles dois muggles, entre um que só pensava em surf e o quanto fantástico a ilha era, enquanto outro era extremamente parecido com a Pansy, sempre agarrada ao braço dele.

Harry e Ron tinha reparado de imediato que a Natalie a Pansy agiam com o Draco da mesma maneira, adoravam fazê-lo sofrer deixando-o sozinho com ela demasiadas vezes para o gosto do Draco. Entraram na sala de estar vendo um Draco desesperado a tentar fugir delicadamente da Natalie.

Quando Hermione entrou na sala de estar, Draco sentiu-se de novo como na Baile de Natal, ela era a única rapariga que ele podia ver, a única. Foi a vê-la deslumbrante nos seus calções brancos com um simples top cor-de-rosa, ténis iguais aos que ele tinha calçado, e o cabelo apanhado com um pouco de maquilhagem, que ele percebeu que tinha que voltar a beija-la e teria de ser nessa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews se faz favor.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

A discoteca estava a abarrotar, para poderem andar pela pista o grupo andava muito colado um ao outro.

Apesar de Hermione ser como uma irmã para eles, Harry e Ron tinham notado as troca de olhares, só tinham aceite o facto de algo acontecer entre os dois ser inevitável depois de apanharem demasiadas vezes o Draco a observar a Hermione e com os seus olhos a brilharem.

Para ver se o inevitável acontecia, Ron tinha-se colocado entre Natalie e Draco de maneira a deixar o loiro longe da rapariga muggle. Quando a Hermione quis ir buscar alguma coisa para beber, o único que queria ir com ela era o Draco. Estavam no bar a espera de ser atendidos, havia uma música com ritmo contagiante, ela começou a mexer-se ao ritmo, o loiro que estava colado a ela enquanto esperavam, sentiu o corpo dela a mexer contra o dele era de enlouquecer.

Sem notar, o seu corpo começou a mexer-se com o dela. Eles estavam a dançar e tanto um como o outro não conseguia acreditar que isso estava a acontecer.

Não querendo esperar mais, Draco pegou na cara dela e beijou-a.

O beijo era exactamente o que ele se lembrava, até melhor. Os lábios dela eram suaves contra os deles, a língua dele acariciou os lábios dela e estes abriram-se, a língua dela encontrou a dele. Draco nem teve tempo de terminar o beijo, que Hermione estava a puxar a cabeça dele para voltarem a beijar-se.

Não querendo saber acerca das consequências, os dois passaram a noite a trocar beijos sem promessas. Para Hermione isso não era o suficiente, ela não queria apenas trocar uns beijos com o Draco, durante os dias passados em casa dela, ela tinha conhecido o verdadeiro Draco, ao invés das outras vezes em que trocaram um beijo em que ela ficava extasiada mas sabia que nada poderia acontecer entre eles, desta vez, ela queria que isso fosse mais longe.

Mas como falar dos seus sentimentos com um rapaz?

Draco encontrava-se no mesmo impasse que Hermione, gostava de poder ver para onde esta relação poderia evoluir, ele nunca tinha querido tanto estar numa relação como com a Hermione, mas havia o facto de ela poder não querer, afinal ele era um Malfoy e os Malfoys ainda não tinham voltado a sua antiga glória no mundo da magia.

Ele sabia perfeitamente que seria difícil para Hermione se eles estivessem juntos, pelo menos durante uns meses, afinal tanto ele como os pais estavam a tratar da imagem deles, e Lucius já estava a trabalhar de novo no Ministério da Magia em Londres.

Quando chegaram a casa pouco antes das oito da manhã, os quatro feiticeiros despediram-se dos Grangers, Hermione ficou uns momentos com os pais, depois Helena Granger levou-os até a praia próximo do centro da cidade. Eles estavam cansados, mas tinham de se afastar da civilização para poderem activar o portkey.

Depois de andarem durante uns momentos, especialmente subidas, notaram que estavam isolados o suficiente para activarem o portkey.

Aterraram em casa dos Weasley, no quintal da Toca. Molly Weasley esperava por eles com um sorriso enorme, envolveu Hermione nos seus braços e não quis largar a rapariga enquanto não tivesse confirmação de que esta estava bem.

Narcissa Malfoy também se encontrava na Toca, tendo escolhido ficar lá enquanto o filho não voltasse. Esta abraçou o filho, depois o Harry e o Ron, era difícil não gostar daqueles dois rapazes que dedicavam-se de corpo e alma a tudo o que eles acreditavam ser correcto. Apresentou-se a Hermione Granger, e ficou perturbada ao ver aqueles olhos dourados fixos nos seus. Eram os olhos que tinham invadido os sonhos dela quando Lucius tinha considerado enviar Draco para Drumstrang.

Recuperou rapidamente do choque, não querendo alertar ninguém. Ouviu as histórias de Harry e Ron sobre os dias na praia e o quanto maravilhoso era ver a Hermione a fazer surf, notou que os olhos cinzentos do filho estavam sempre a procurar os olhos dourados da rapariga, e que esta ficava sempre vermelha cada vez que encontrava o olhar dele pousado no dela.

Todos os presentes na Toca notaram que os quatro jovens estavam mortos de cansaço, Draco explicou que apesar de serem quase nove da noite, no Havai eram quase dez da manhã e eles não tinham dormido da noite toda.

Ron subiu para o seu quarto, Harry e Hermione preparavam-se para desaparecer para casa dele quando foram interrompidos pela voz suave de Narcissa:

- Hermione, querida devia vir amanhã para a Mansão seria mais confortável para si para estudar os documentos. Pode aparecer com o Harry.

- Até amanhã. – Despediu-se a Hermione que ainda não tinha registado que no dia seguinte teria de voltar a trabalhar com o Draco.

Draco ainda ficou na Toca a espera da mãe que insistia em conversar um pouco mais com Molly sobre o Teddy, Narcissa tinha conhecido a criança no dia anterior e tinha adorado o espírito aventureiro da criança.

- Agora tem finalmente a sua família toda. – Comentou Narcissa com um sorriso para Molly, afinal a matriarca da família Weasley não conseguia parar de se queixar sobre o facto que lhe falta sempre um membro da família.

- Sim, agora que a Hermione voltou a minha família está completa. O Ron é que devia estar ansioso de a ter de volta.

Draco que estava quase adormecer na sala dos Weasley despertou de imediato ao ouvir as palavras da Molly.

- Como assim? – Perguntou a Narcissa confusa, ela tinha a impressão que havia alguma coisa entre a jovem e o seu filho, e não com o Ronald Weasley.

- O Ron beijou a Hermione durante a guerra, quando vimos que Draco tinha ajudado o meu Fred, estávamos tão felizes, e Ron finalmente decidiu avançar com a sua paixoneta.

Narcissa não queria ver a cara do filho, afinal ela era a mãe dele e era impossível não reparar nas intenções dele perante a jovem feiticeira. Despediu-se da senhora e arrastou o filho com ela.

Quando chegaram a mansão, Draco retirou-se de imediato para o seu quarto, ele precisava de reflectir sobre o que tinha ouvido. Sendo ele um Malfoy, ele sabia que não havia maneira de ela não gostar dele, afinal não era primeira vez que se beijavam, depois se tivesse que acontecer alguma coisa entre o Ron e a Hermione teria acontecido, e ela tinha passado a noite toda com ele.

Durante a noite, Narcissa Malfoy voltou a ter os seus sonhos assombrados com um par de olhos dourados, agora sabia a quem pertenciam, mas isso não impedia que o sonho dela mostrasse claramente que a rapariga de olhos dourados era importante para o seu filho. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, ela sabia que teria de fazer os possíveis para afastar Hermione de Ron, afinal a felicidade do seu filho era mais importante.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Harry acordou Hermione demasiado cedo para o gosto dela, segundo ele se queriam pequeno-almoço teriam de ir até a Toca, depois seguiam para a Mansão, sendo hoje o dia em que eles tinham de ajudar Narcissa no jardim.

Chegaram a Mansão Malfoy pouco antes das onze, Hermione estava impressionada com a arquitectura da Mansão, e os jardins que para além de especialmente bem cuidados e impecáveis, eram lindos.

Quando se encontrou com a dona da casa, felicitou-a acerca do seu jardim magnífico, uma obra-prima. Ela queria poder mostrar o jardim a mãe, Helena Granger amava o seu jardim e tratar dele.

- O Draco está para descer em breve, ele mostra-lhe onde fica a biblioteca. – Disse Narcissa Malfoy que tinha adorado o comentário da feiticeira.

Narcissa arrastou Harry e Ron para os jardins, os três insistiam em proclamar que iam tratar do jardim, quando na realidade ficavam o tempo todo a jogar xadrez, a matriarca da casa dos Malfoy tinha-se mostrado uma adversaria a altura de Ronald Weasley.

De inicio, os dois jovens não percebiam porque não se limitavam a jogar numa das várias salas da Mansão, mas rapidamente perceberam que Narcissa fazia isso por gostar de passar tempo no seu jardim e para não ofender o filho que infelizmente jogava tão bem xadrez como Hermione.

Hermione esperou por Draco na sala de estar, ela estava tão concentrada no seu livro que não notou a presença de um certo loiro. Este ficou a observa-la durante uns momentos antes de lhe chamar a atenção.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Hermione com um sorriso.

Draco respondeu-lhe com um sorriso.

- Vamos? – Perguntou o loiro indicando a porta.

- Eu sei que tínhamos combinado tratar de tudo esta semana, mas como os meus pais vão chegar em breve tenho de ir por a minha casa em ordem e tratar de algumas coisas que os meus pais me pediram antes de ir embora.

Fitaram-se durante uns momentos em silêncio.

- Mas se quiseres podes vir comigo. – Apressou-se a acrescentar.

- Vou recusar. – Respondeu. – Vou começar a ler uns diários, estou curioso em conhecer os seus pensamentos.

E para além disso ele queria poder reflectir sobre como iria actuar com ela, o que deveria fazer, e acima de tudo descobrir o que se passava entre ela e o Ron.

- Ok. Mas se encontrares alguma coisa de interessante contacta-me.

Num momento de impulso, e antes que a sua coragem de Gryffindor a deixasse, Hermione abraçou o Draco deixando um beijo ligeiro na face dele antes de sair da mansão para poder desaparecer.

Draco nem se atreveu em mexer-se com medo que a sensação do corpo da Hermione contra o dele desaparecesse como ela. Era evidente que ele tinha de descobrir o que se passava entre os dois Gryffindors, mas como eles ainda iriam demorar algum tempo com o jogo de xadrez, Draco achou melhor ir falar com o seu melhor amigo.

Blaise Zabini sabia que Draco tinha alguma experiencia com raparigas, não tanto como ele gostaria, mas o suficiente. E era por isso que Blaise se encontrava neste momento a gozar com a cara do melhor amigo, que tinha vindo pedir conselhos sobre como pedir a Hermione para sair com ele.

- Já paravas. – Pediu Draco que estava a ficar farto com a atitude do melhor amigo.

- A culpa é minha se acho absurdo o que estas a pedir-me. Tenho de te lembrar que não fui eu que namorei com tantas raparigas como dedos numa mão.

- A diferença é que sabia o que essas raparigas queriam, o meu estatuto de puro-de-sangue e a fortuna dos Malfoy, com ela é diferente, ela não quer saber do meu dinheiro, as minhas acções é que interessam, o meu carácter é importante.

- Vejo perfeitamente o que estás a falar, acho que a Luna nem se apercebe que tenho dinheiro, insiste em fazer coisas que não sejam muito caras, como passear pelos bosques ou ir a pesca. É estranho ter alguém interessado em ti pelo que és e não pelo que podes dar.

- Então ajudas-me?

- Claro. – Respondeu o Blaise, que queria despachar o amigo, tinha um almoço combinado com a Luna, e nunca gostava deixa-la em espera. – Primeiro falas com o Ron, e depois convidas a Granger para uma coisa qualquer, passear por Diagion-al, ou pelo parque, assim uma coisa simples onde tenham de falar de vocês e não se preocuparem com mais nada.

- Só isso?

- As coisas mais simples são as melhores. – Respondeu Blaise com um sorriso. – Estás mesmo apanhado por ela. Sempre pensei que seria uma coisa passageira mas pelos vistos não.

Draco ignorou Blaise, era mais fácil fingir que o seu interesse pela feiticeira era algo de recente em vez de assumir que ela estava nos pensamentos dele desde aquele momento na plataforma 9 ¾ no primeiro ano deles.

- Tenho de ir. Quando falares com o Ron voltas e pomos um plano em acção. – Ofereceu Blaise que estava claramente a ficar atrasado para o seu encontro.

Despediram-se a porta da mansão dos Zabini, Blaise desapareceu para a casa dos Lovegood, enquanto Draco voltou para a Mansão com todas as intenções de dedicar algum tempo ás memórias do Snape para depois atacar o Ron assim que o jogo de xadrez com a Narcissa terminasse.

Ele não conseguia deixar de achar piada ao facto de a mãe não querer confessar que prefere jogar com o Ron do que com ele, Draco sabia perfeitamente que eles passavam os dias em que deviam tratar do jardim a jogar xadrez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Podem dizer a vontade: Finalmente! Estava a ver que nunca mais postavas nada sua perguiçosa!**

**xD tenho de confessar estive com problemas para continuar com esta história, não por não saber o que escrever a seguir, antes pelo contrário estava com tantas ideias para continuar com a história e eu não sabia por onde pegar. Mas está tudo bem e vou voltar a postar, desde que vocês continuem a comentar. **

**Beijos a todos, vocês são fantásticos.**

* * *

><p>Quando Draco chegou a casa, foi agradavelmente surpreendido ao encontrar Hermione deitada num dos sofás da biblioteca, completamente concentrada num caderno de capa de couro preto. Deduziu que ela estava a ler um dos diários de Snape.<p>

- Finalmente chegaste! – Comentou Hermione sem nunca tirar o olhar do livro.

- Não sabia que tinhas voltado.

- Pelos vistos voltei. Encontrei umas coisas interessantes, e tive de vir partilhar com o Harry, mas ele está a ignorar-me completamente. Por isso pensei que estivesses mais interessado.

Ele ainda não tinha ido falar com Ron, mas também não queria a deixar, o que fizera nessa manhã já tinha sido mau, seria pior se ele agora saísse para falar com Ron para depois voltar para a convidar para um encontro com ele.

- Partilha. – Pediu a Hermione.

Esta sentou-se e abriu o diário numa página que ela tinha marcado.

- Acho que Snape sabia quem era a filha, ele…

- O quê? Já não temos de ler o resto? Já não temos de pesquisar?

- Acabaste? – Perguntou Hermione um tanto irritada com o loiro. – Bom, se me deixasses falar antes de me interromper não perderia tanto tempo, mas …

- Continua então.

A morena olhou para ele, até ele pedir desculpa por a ter interrompido duas vezes.

- Snape não escrevia datas, apenas pensamentos, ideias, receitas que ele tinha intenções de testar, não são propriamente diários, são cadernos de pensamentos, e pelo que pude perceber um caderno por cada ano da sua vida, ano lectivo claro. Só há uma coisa que se parece com uma entrada de diário, mas sem data. Mas se as minhas estimativas estão certas, ele escreveu isto no nosso quinto ano. Mas o mais interessante não é saber coisas sobre a rapariga, ele fala da profecia, temos de encontrar a profecia.

- Posso ler ou ainda vais perder tempo com o teu monólogo que é totalmente incompressível visto que ainda não li o diário.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Hermione que estava a corar ligeiramente, estendeu o caderno de couro preto e indicou a página.

Como ela tinha indicado, eram apenas linhas de pensamento:

"_O Voldemort voltou, como tinha sido previsto, sempre soube que ele voltaria, mas tão cedo, especialmente quando o Potter não está pronto em enfrentá-lo, e a protecção que a minha melhor amiga pôs sobre o filha já não funciona, Potter pode ser parecido com o seu pai, ter um padrinho ainda mais horrível que o pai, mas a mãe dele era a Lilly Evans, a minha melhor amiga e a alma mais doce que poderia existir depois da Victoria."_

"_Como me podem pedir para trabalhar com pessoas tão incompetentes ultrapassa-me, não posso acreditar que Dumbledore queira que eu passe a fazer de ama-seca para Black, não chega ele ter arruinado a minha vida de estudante em Hogwarts agora tem de destruir as minhas férias."_

"_Durante as minhas duas semanas com o Draco, a Ordem foi buscar as crianças Weasley e a menina Granger, agora aquilo é uma confusão, os gémeos estão sempre a inventar novos esquemas para ouvir as nossas reuniões, o gato da amiga do Potter passa a sua vida a perseguir o Kreacher, e a mais nova dos Weasley está sempre a mandar bombas de mau cheiro por toda a casa, ainda ontem pisei uma e tive de deitar toda a minha roupa no lixo."_

"_Primeiro dia de aulas, quando todos os alunos se encontravam seleccionados e repartidos pelas diversas mesas, decidi analisar todas as novas caras para ver se a encontrava, quando a vi. Não havia sombra de dúvida, a minha Eillen estava ali, sentada na mesa dos Gryffindors, mas ali, a sorrir, apesar do mundo da magia estar um caos, ela estava feliz, a minha filha estava feliz, a sorrir de alegria rodeada por pessoas mais corajosas do poderia ser considerado saudável. Gostava de dizer que estou admirado por ela ser uma Gryffindor, mas não posso, Eillen foi educada por Victoria, e era claro que ela não iria se tornar uma Slytherin. O meu orgulho estava finalmente comigo em Hogwarts, a perfeita imagem da sua mãe, a profecia estava certa, O leão incrustado no seu ser."_

"_Tenho de fazer alguma coisa, eu vi esta noite os olhares dos meus alunos ao verem o Potter e os seus cinco amigos a voltaram do encontro contra o pai do Theodore Nott, eles estavam simplesmente num estado horrível, se não tivesse segurado em Blaise e Draco estes teriam corrido para junto das três raparigas. Tenho de falar com estes dois, tenho de os ajudar a ver que há outras maneiras, que se pode ajudar a Ordem sem levantar suspeitas. Draco sabe dessas coisas, afinal Lucius nunca iria deixar de lhe lembrar que Voldemort não é uma solução."_

"_Decidi seguir a Eillen, tenho de ver a Victoria, eu sei que pode por ambas em perigo mas tenho de as ver."_

Draco ainda se lembrava da conversa que ele tinha tido com o padrinho e o Blaise, tanto ele como o melhor amigo estavam prestes a matar o pai do Theo Nott quando souberam que tinha sido ele a agredir as raparigas.

- Como podes ter a certeza que ele não a viu num ano anterior ao ataque no ministério da magia? Como tens a certeza que podemos dizer que ela entrou no primeiro ano quando nós estávamos no quinto ano, apenas o ultimo parágrafo é que indica uma possibilidade.

Ela sorriu, afinal era refrescante ver alguém com a mesma linha de pensamento dela.

- No princípio quando ele fala da Ordem de Fénix, que esta tinha ido buscar-me a casa, logo o segundo parágrafo que tiveste de ler, bem eu lembro-me dessa altura, foi a única vez que dei de caras com o Snape durante as minhas férias de verão, e foi durante o verão antes do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

- Isto ajuda-nos bastante, isto é excelente, acho que se lermos apenas os diários vamos conseguir descobrir quem é a Eillen e a Victoria.

- Concordo, acho que podemos deixar a papelada para outra altura, devíamos nos concentrar nesses cadernos.

- Temos de descobrir a profecia, o que esta contém. – Conclui Draco.

Hermione sorriu. Ambos retiraram todos os cadernos das caixas, colocando-os em diversas pilhas em cima da mesa.

- Começamos por tentar definir quais são os mais recentes e os mais antigos.

- Ordem cronológica. – Acrescentou Draco que continuava a colocar os livros em cima da mesa a medida que Hermione falava.

- Depois vemos quais é que mencionam a Victoria ou a Eillen, e partimos disto para começar as nossas pesquisas.

Ambos pegaram num dos cadernos, sentaram-se no sofá, depois de ler a primeira página que era essencialmente composta por plantas e os seus efeitos em geral, o loiro fechou o seu caderno e olhou atentamente para a Hermione, que estava a devorar o conteúdo do caderno.

- Alguma coisa de interessante?

- Nem por isso, apenas umas ideias de poções que ele tinha, e acho que dariam algo de formidável se fossem experimentadas.

- Podemos experimentar algumas se quiseres.

Draco sentiu o seu coração a bater ainda mais forte quando Hermione sorriu para ele, genuinamente feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Adorava.

- Queres ir almoçar? – Perguntou antes de perder a coragem, ele já não queria saber a opinião de Ron, ele iria usar de tudo para conquistar Hermione.

- Quero! – Respondeu pousando o livro.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o que acharam?<strong>

**Era uma coisa simplesmente fantástica se me deixassem alguns reviews, Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Passaram o resto da tarde a comer e a falarem das suas. Draco contava as suas férias em casa do Snape, o quanto ele amava aquela casa apesar de nem ser um sexto da sua mansão, a sua infância com um pai e uma mãe que o amavam tanto.

Por sua vez, Hermione contou tudo sobre os pais dela, chegou a mencionar que nunca tinha visto um amor como o Mr e Mrs Weasley antes de ver os pais do Draco.

- Nem os teus pais?

- Os meus pais eram amigos de infância, fizeram sempre tudo juntos, e quando a minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida de mim, o meu pai biológico deixou-a, num momento de desespero, o meu pai pediu a minha mãe em casamento e casaram-se, ao longo dos anos aprenderam a amar-se mas nunca de uma maneira incondicional como os Weasleys.

- Isso é estranho. – Comentou o loiro.

- Não é estranho, eles consolidaram uma amizade inabalável, tornaram-se mais do que amigos devido a algo que lhes aconteceu, se calhar se ela nunca tivesse conhecido o meu pai biológico, neste momento teria o mesmo sangue que ele.

- Nunca te perguntaste quem era o teu pai?

- O meu pai biológico desapareceu por completo, quando andei a procura dele, a minha mãe deu-me os dados todos que me pudesse levar a encontrá-lo, e quando fomos a procura não encontramos uma única coisa, a casa onde ele se encontrava com a minha mãe estava vazia havia anos, e segundo os vizinhos ninguém vivia lá há mais de vinte anos.

Depois disso, Hermione decidiu mudar de assunto, nunca tinha contado aos melhores amigos que o pai dela não era o sue pai biológico, nem uma vez tinha achado que fosse necessário.

Decidiu contar-lhe o ano a partilhar uma tenda com o Harry, contar-lhe como o Ron os tinha abandonado, às vezes parava na sua narrativa para contemplar o rapaz a seu lado, nunca em um milhão de anos teria imaginado estar naquele sítio com Draco Malfoy a contar-lhe um momento de fraqueza do Ron.

- Mudaste tanto. – Comentou quando viu que Draco não tinha nenhum comentário desagradável sobre o comportamento do Ron.

- Não mudei, sempre fui assim com as pessoas que interessavam, Blaise percebeu isso, assim como Snape e Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore?

- Sim, quando tratava alguém muito mal na escola, ele chamava-me ao gabinete quase sempre para me repreender. Uma vez tinha acabado de fazer com que o Harry perde-se a sua paciência. E quando Dumbledore me repreendeu, respondi-lhe: 'Mas como é que posso fazer acreditar esta gente que o meu pai criou uma pessoa que odeia muggles se não faço bem o meu papel? O meu pai precisa disso para eles acreditaram nas suas alianças, nunca vou por a vida dos meus pais em risco só por uns sentimentos ridículos.'

- Deve ter sido difícil.

- E foi. O mais difícil era não poder um amigo como vocês os três têm-se um aos outros. Mas depois apanhei o Blaise a olhar para a Luna quando vocês voltaram do ataque do ministério, vi como o seu olhar reflectia o ódio por aqueles que não têm medo de atacar pessoas, para além de mais nova e menos experientes, atacarem mulheres.

- Nós não éramos propriamente flores de estufa, defendemo-nos bastante bem, senão me engano Ginny mandou um feitiço que levou o pai do Nott para Azkabhan.

- Nunca te iria confundir com uma flore de estufa ou uma boneca de porcelana, mas isso não implica que está errado agredir crianças e mulheres.

O silêncio que se instalou entre eles não era pesado, era agradável, e reconfortante. Sem notar no que ela estava a fazer, Hermione inclinou a cabeça contra o ombro do Draco, enquanto este a aceitou nos seus braços.

- Nessa noite, o meu pai tinha recebido a ordem de vigiar os corredores do ministrério, mas a minha mãe fingiu que estava com umas dores terríveis, e que algo estava de muito errado com ela. Não sei o que aqueles dois fizeram, mas conseguiram convencer o Vol… O Voldemort a por o Nott no lugar dele. Se a minha mãe não tivesse fingindo estar doente, teria sido eu no lugar do Nott, teria sido com a ordem de matar Dumbledore, e estaria agora neste momento em Azkabhan em vez de aqui em casa, com o Weasley e o Potter a jogaram xadrez com a minha mãe.

- Não acredito nisso, tu nunca terias feito as coisas que Nott fez. Nott só não matou Snape porque ele queria tortura o Dumbledore, e Snape não queria assistir a isso, Nott para além de confirmar quem éramos, ele estava mais do que feliz de ver a tua tia a torturar-me na mansão dele, tu nunca terias dito com a maior das naturalidades que éramos nós, eu vejo isso em ti, nunca terias aceite passivamente tortura, só atacarias se sentisses que a tua mãe estava em perigo.

Havia uma certa verdade nas palavras dela, ele sabia no fundo que não era material para ser um Devorador da Morte.

Quando o fim do dia estava a chegar, Draco despediu-se da Hermione com um beijo, e antes de a deixar ir embora, murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Há mais de onde este veio.

Entrou dentro de casa muito contente consigo mesmo. Escreveu uma carta rápida a Blaise a dizer que não iria desistir. E continuou a ler o diário, na esperança de adiantar algum trabalho para poder passar muito tempo a sós com ela no dia seguinte.

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione quebrou o beijo que Draco lhe estava a dar, afinal desde que ela tinha chegado ele tinha insistido em cumprimentá-la propriamente.

- Quero saber o que isto significa?

- Acho que é bastante óbvio, eu quero os teus lábios contra os meus. – Respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ah, Ah. Teve muita piada, hilariante. Agora responde, o que é isto? Não quero….

Quando ouviu o não quero, Draco esperou mesmo que ela iria apenas dizer que não quer ficar sem ele ou algo de meloso como isso, e não um não quer estar comigo.

- Uma relação? – Perguntou Draco um tanto apreensivo, não era fácil tentar mostrar os seus sentimentos, mas já que Hermione tinha dado o primeiro passo tentando saber o que eles estavam a ter, acho mais justo dar um equivalente de sentimentos.

Hermione suspirou alto e bom som, chamando a atenção do Draco que insistia em olhar para um ponto atrás dela.

- Aceito. – Respondeu a rapariga ao aproximar a cabeça do rapaz que estava frente dele, selando o acordo deles com um simples beijo.

Logo a seguir recomeçaram com as suas pesquisas, muito juntos um do outro. Quando o final da tarde chegou, Harry juntou-se a eles.

- Sinto-me mal por vos deixar fazer isso tudo.

- Não te sintas, tudo o que deverá ser feito fora desta sala, fazes tu. – Disse a Hermione sem nunca tirar os olhos do livro.

- A falar disso trouxe a lista dos alunos Gryffindors durante o nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts.

- Dá cá.

Draco posicionou-se de maneira a poder ler por cima do ombro da Hermione a lista de nomes. Nesse ano tinham entrado três rapazes e oito raparigas para a equipa do vermelho e dourado.

Junto aos nomes estavam as datas de nascimento de cada uma assim como o nome dos pais, permitindo contacta-los no caso de precisarem de mais informações.

- Vamos contactar esta gente toda? – Perguntou o Draco, que não estava com a mínima paciência para escrever cartas para todos estes Gryffindors.

- Preferia encontrar mas coisas nos diários, afinal se a mãe da rapariga está a escondê-la, revelar que estamos a procura delas sem sabermos a história toda é desaconselhado.

- Concordo. – Disse o Harry, que ficava sempre maravilhado com a lógica infalível da melhor amiga.

O próprio Draco percebia o que a Hermione queria dizer com isso. Pegou no caderno mais próximo dele e começou a ler, rapidamente se apercebeu que se tratava de um dos diários escritos antes dos Potter morrerem, ofereceu o caderno a Harry, que continuava a fitar o tecto da biblioteca.

Depois de ler o que Snape tinha escrito sobre a sua mãe, Harry agradeceu ao loiro por essa atenção.

- O que foi?

- Mete-te na tua vida. – Respondeu Draco a pergunta da Hermione, estava a sorrir para ela indicando que estava apenas a meter-se com ela. Num impulso, beijou-a nos lábios.

- Finalmente. – Comentou o Harry ao ver os dois aos beijos.

- O que é que disseste Potter?

- Finalmente vocês andam. Desde que fomos para o Havai que tanto eu como o Ron estamos a espera que façam alguma coisa em relação aos vossos sentimentos. Os gémeos até apostaram que vocês iriam ainda demorar umas semanas.

- E quanto é que o Ron apostou? – Perguntou Hermione casualmente, continuando a sua leitura.

Afinal ela conhecia os dois melhores amigos, Harry nunca iria apostar, com medo da fúria dela, e Ron não conseguiria não apostar contra os irmãos na esperança de ganhar uns trocos.

- Cinco galeões. Até ao final da semana.

Pelo tom de voz dele, ela percebeu que ele devia estar a corar. Rapidamente se desculpou, dizendo que tinha fome.

- Bastava ele dizer que ia contar a todos que nós namoramos, em vez de inventar desculpas.

- É um seu sentido de cavaleiro. – Informou a Hermione.

- Os teus amigos são estranhos.

- És meu amigo.

Continuaram a separar os cadernos, quando Ginny entrou na biblioteca a anunciar que o jantar iria ser na Toca, Hermione e Draco já tinham separado todos os diários por antes da Victoria e depois da Victoria.

Aqueles que eram relativos aos anos deles em Hogwarts eram fácil de detectar, afinal não havia um ano que não tivesse sido agitado. Hermione queria começar por estes, mas Draco queria começar por aquele que tinha um pensamento a dizer que tinha acabado de conhecer a Victoria.

Pelos vistos, Lilly Potter tinha acabado de morrer quando Narcissa Malfoy voltou para o país com o seu filho e sua melhor amiga. Snape ainda estava a lamentar a morte do amor da sua vida, quando Narcissa apareceu com a sua melhor amiga de olhos dourados e cabelo castanho.

Esta última nem esperou as apresentações para comentar: 'Oh por Merlin, ela nem te amava, pensa na criança que vai crescer sem pais, se estiveres a chorar por causa disso tens uma boa razão, mas se estas a chorar por um amor _perdido_, não me faças perder o meu tempo._' _E o mais estranho é que essas palavras pronunciadas por uma estranha acordaram Snape de seu estupor.

De inicio havia poucas referências sobre a Victoria, mas a medida que os meses passavam, Draco notou que Snape ia referindo cada vez mais o nome dela nas suas notas. Quando acabou de ler o caderno, havia uma passagem sobre o facto que Narcissa ia enviar o seu filho passar uns dias com o padrinho.

- Conheceram-se depois do Halloween de 1981, quando o Potter derrotou o Outro pela primeira vez.

Hermione transfigurou uma das janelas da biblioteca num quadro branco, pegou nos marcadores que tinha criado a partir de penas e traçou uma linha vermelha ao longo da janela de dois metros de comprimento.

Com o marcador verde criou um traço com 1981 escrito por baixo, e depois escrever 1ª Derrota conhecem-se.

Mais a frente com o marcador vermelho fez o mesmo mas escrevendo 1993 e 1º avistamento de Eillen.

- A minha mãe não vai gostar nada do que fizeste com as janelas dela.

- E eu aqui a achar que estava a melhorar a decoração.

**Obrigada pelo apoio comentado! Voltamo-nos a ver no dia dos meus anos! Beijos**


	18. Chapter 18

Os pais da Hermione estavam para chegar, Draco estava sozinho na mansão, Harry e Ron estavam em Hogwarts a ajudar na reconstrução, Blaise estava perdido com a Luna algures no mundo que aqueles tinham criado, e os gémeos tinham finalmente decidido abrir a sua loja na suíça.

Ele gostava de ter ido com os dois membros machos do Trio Maravilha, mas as pessoas ainda não viam bem os membros da família Malfoy.

Farto de estar sozinho, e sem vontade nenhuma de enfiar os sue nariz em livros poeirentos, que nos últimos dias só tinham dado a informação de quando eles se tinham casado em Dezembro de 1982, e que ele estava sozinho no inicio do ano lectivo de 1984, visto que ele falava das saudades da mulher e lamentava-se por não poder participar na educação da sua filha recém-nascida. O único comentar interessante foi: 'Senão fosse aquela profecia, Dumbledore nunca teria sugerido para termos de as esconder.'

Desde aí tinham dobrado esforços para tentar encontrar essa tal profecia, mas até agora só tinha encontrado referencias, nada de específico.

Aborrecido até dizer chega, ele decidiu que se era para secar mais valia fazer isso numa companhia agradável.

Apareceu num bar mágico próximo da casa da Hermione, depois de obter indicações por parte de uma das empregadas de mesa, saiu para o calor que Cambridge oferecia. Encontrou o prédio com o apartamento da Hermione bastante rapidamente, o sítio não era tão ostentoso como a casa no Havai, mas depois de ver onde é que estavam situados, percebeu que o tamanho podia ser diferente mas era equivalente.

Até ver aquilo nunca tinha prestado muita atenção ao facto dos pais da namorada apresentar serem bastante prósperos, ficou contente por perceber que esta não estava atrás do dinheiro dele, e muito menos do estatuto dele, afinal desde que a guerra tinha acabado o nome Malfoy não era motivo de orgulho.

Nem chegou a tocar a porta, Hermione abriu de imediato a porta do prédio, deixando o Draco entrar.

- Descobriste mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou em jeito de cumprimento.

- Nem por isso. Estava farto de estar sozinho na mansão por isso trouxe o trabalho até aqui.

Ela deixou-o entrar, dentro do prédio. Levou-o até ao elevador, que subiu até ao quinto andar. Havia apenas uma porta.

- Os meus pais compraram dois andares e criaram este duplex, os quartos são lá em cima, cá em baixo temos a cozinha, assim como o escritório são cá em baixo, a sala de estar e jantar estão cá em baixo também.

Draco insistiu em ver o apartamento, ele estava fascinado com o que os muggles conseguiam fazer para ter o melhor dos confortos até dentro de uma cidade como Cambridge.

Quando chegaram ao quarto dela, ele sentou-se numa poltrona perto da janela.

- Acho que vou ficar por aqui. – Comentou instalando-se confortavelmente.

- Não podes ficar aqui, o meu pai proibiu-me de ter namorados no meu quarto.

- Mas ele não sabe que nós namoramos e eles ainda não chegaram.

- Mas estão para chegar, e _eu_ sei perfeitamente que és o meu namorado.

- Granger, estás a cortar a piada toda.

- Devias ter pensado nisso antes de começar a namorar comigo. – Disse escondendo um sorriso. Era agradável ver que não se tinham tornado mel apesar de realmente se preocuparem um com o outro.

- A falar disso, ainda não me cumprimentaste correctamente. Afinal eu sou o teu namorado.

Levantou-se da poltrona num movimento fluido, chamando a atenção da Hermione para o seu corpo musculado e para o facto de ele ser muito mais alto do que ela.

Ainda estava a admirar como o fato de três peças, em preto, lhe estavam a tornar num autêntico felino, quando sentiu os braços dele a envolverem-na, levantou a cabeça, perdendo-se nos olhos cinzentos do namorado.

- Não sabia que o meu corpo te interessava tanto. – Comentou com um sorriso sarcástico que não era tão afectado como os que ele dava em criança.

- Os teus olhos parecem prateados nesta luz.

- Acredita que não é da luz.

Para comprovar o seu ponto, beijou-a, transmitindo-lhe todos os seus sentimentos naquele simples beijo, transmitindo-lhe o quanto a desejava, que o desejo por ela é que tornavam os seus olhos cinzentos em prata. E como é que ela não podia responder, afinal desejava-o tanto, perdeu-se no beijo.

Quando sentiu os lábios dele contra o pescoço dela, é que notou que tinham mudado de posição em vez de estarem perto da janela do quarto dela, estavam na cama dela.

- Acho que podemos ir para a sala de estar agora.

- Se prometeres que continuamos o que estamos a fazer não me importo de mudar de sítio.

Hermione riu-se só ele para fingir que não tinha percebido que ela queria ir para sala para não estarem só a fazer isso. Ela gostava mesmo dele, mas não estava pronta para dar o próximo passo.

Sai da sua cama, deixando-o ajeitar-se.

- Sabes que gosto de ti, certo? – Perguntou o Draco com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

- Também gosto de ti.

- Só por causa disso mereço mais uns beijos, não achas?

- Incorrigível.

- Se tens algum problema fala com a minha mãe, ela é que me educou.

Estavam ainda a ler os diários, quando os pais de Hermione chegaram, esta correu para os braços do pai, os dois começaram de imediato a falar um com o outro, contando tudo o que tinham feito na última semana, desde da última vez que se tinham visto.

- Então vocês agora namoram? – Perguntou Helena Granger com o sorriso nos lábios e o olhar fixado na filha.

- Sim. – Respondeu Hermione que tinha ouvido.

- Então o que estão a fazer?

- Estamos a fazer umas pesquisas para a escola. – Mentiu para evitar que os pais da namorada descobrissem a verdade, não era suposto mais ninguém apara além dele e o Harry saberem.

O sorriso que Hermione lhe deu, deixou-o sem qualquer sombra de dúvida que tinha agido correctamente.

Depois de falarem um pouco mais sobre a relação dos dois jovens, e de ouvirem as regras da casa dos Granger, Helena insistiu em irem jantar fora para festejar a chegada deles a Londres, assim como tudo o que tinha acontecido.

**Reviews? Alguém? Assim a modos que a deixarem a vossa ideia?**


	19. Chapter 19

- Então quando é recomeçam as aulas? – Perguntou o pai da Hermione quase um mês depois de ter voltado do Havai.

Estavam a jantar em casa dos Granger, desde que estes tinham voltado, Hermione e Draco partilhavam o tempo de pesquisa entre a Mansão e o duplex dos Grangers.

Estava a tratar-se de uma tarefa muito difícil, ou os pais de Draco decidiam que iriam todos passear ou fazer algo em família, ou eram os pais da Hermione que tinham essa ideia, estavam quase a chegar a meados do mês de Agosto e ainda não tinham conseguido adiantar muito mais. No total Draco tinha lido apenas mais um diário, e Hermione ainda não tinha acabado de organizar as caixas de papéis.

Mrs Jameson tinha encontrado mais umas quantas caixas que a sua assistente se tinha esquecido de retirar do armazém. As três caixas adicionais traziam todos documentos, e apenas documentos. Hermione estava agora no processo de organizar tudo, e ao mesmo tempo que fazia isso ia amaldiçoando o falecido professor de poções por ser tão pouco organizado.

- As aulas só começam em Novembro, o castelo só vai estar pronto nessa altura. – Respondeu Hermione bruscamente, já estava a perder a paciência com as interrupções dessa gente toda, em breve pegava em tudo o que tinham e transformava-se em reclusa.

Mas o que a irritava mais, não era o facto de estarem a atrasar o trabalho, é o facto que desde que o Draco e ela se tinham tornado oficialmente um item, ainda não tinham sido deixados em paz sozinhos, as poucas vezes que tinham conseguido combinar um momento só para os dois, para poderem irem jantar, almoçar ou simplesmente falar sozinhos, havia sempre alguém que se intrometia.

- Eu sei disso. – Disse o pai dela pacientemente. – O que quero saber é se estão interessados em assistir em algumas aulas na Universidade de Cambridge. A tua mãe conseguiu pular uns cordéis e arranjou passes para vocês os dois assistirem.

- Obrigado Mr. Granger. Acho que tanto a Hermione como eu deveríamos ver o que essa escola tem para oferecer.

Pegou na mão dela e arrastou-a até para a porta, pegaram nas suas coisas, e saíram apressados. Antes que alguém pudesse encontrá-los, Draco entrou num dos becos entre dois prédios e desapareceu com a Hermione.

Os dois reapareceram em Londres, próximos do caldeirão escoante.

- Já não podia. – Colocou um braço a cintura da Hermione e arrasto-a para as ruas de Londres dos muggles.

- Concordo, esta gente é infernal.

Aproveitaram essa tarde para passearem, para discutirem o que iriam fazer na Universidade, apesar de Draco lhe mostrar todos os contras, Hermione insistia em mostrar os prós. Ele acabou por concordar, afinal era mais tempo passado com ela, e quem é que ele era para não aproveitar uma ocasião como esta.

Como iriam começar algumas aulas em breve, a atenção da Hermione centrou-se em criar um plano de aulas que incluíssem todo o tipo de área, ela ainda não sabia o que iria seguir quando saísse de Hogwarts, e Draco também não fazia ideia, com alguma ajuda da mãe, ela conseguiu criar um horário decente, não muito atulhado mas que incluía uma aula de bioquímica, anatomia, economia e direito. Três áreas importantes que poderiam ser aplicadas tanto no mundo mágico como no mundo muggle.

Draco que não fazia a mínima ideia o que as escolas muggles teriam para oferecer seguiu as ideias da Hermione. Pedindo apenas para não ter aulas de economia preferindo conhecer a cultura muggle tendo aulas de literatura.

Só faltavam duas caixas e ela teria terminado com a organização de todos os documentos.

Na caixa que ela estava agora a organizar, ela viu que eram documentos pessoais, essencialmente cartas. Evitou ler a correspondência privada do professor mas era impossível, havia uma quantidade considerável de cartas escritas pela mãe do Harry. Colocou-as de lado para poder partilhar com o melhor amigo caso ele quisesse as ter.

Havia um envelope castanho que lhe chamou a atenção, era o único documento que ela tinha encontrado que se encontrava dentro de um envelope e um envelope muggle. Mas o que acendeu a sua curiosidade era a palavra "EMENDAR" escrito com um marcador preto e sublinhado várias vezes.

Com cuidado abriu o envelope, dentro estavam duas folhas, uma de pergaminho e outra que parecia ter sido arrancada de um dos diários do professor.

Primeiro leu a página do diário, esta continha a profecia.

_Aquela que nasce no fim do verão, _

_Terá a teimosia e inteligência do pai, _

_A lealdade e bondade da mãe. _

_O leão incrustado no seu ser, _

_Vai leva-la por muitas aventuras, _

_E enquanto ela viver, o Lord morrerá._

Seguido de um contrato mágico.

Foi o contrato mágico, era um contrato para um casamento mágico, se ambas as partes não estiverem casadas antes do vigésimo terceiro ano da Eillen Snape, as vidas dos noivos estaria em perigo. Esse papel tinha sido assinado pelo professor Snape e pelo pai do Draco.

Hermione releu mais três vezes o contrato. Poisou o contrato em cima da mesa, e saiu de casa, ela precisava de apanhar ar. Ela precisava de sair dali.

Draco Malfoy voltou para a biblioteca da sua Mansão para a encontrar vazia. O único indicio de que Hermione estivera ali era uma folha de papel deixada em cima da mesa. Leu o que estava escrito na folha de pergaminho, e precisou reler pelo menos cinco vezes antes de perceber ao certo o que aquilo significava.

E depois de ter lido aquilo cinco vezes preferia não ter percebido. Sem anunciar, Draco entrou de rompante no escritório do pai, e esfregou o pergaminho na cara deste.

- Podes-me explicar o que isto significa?

- Estás a falar do quê? – Perguntou Narcissa Malfoy que se encontrava numa das poltronas do escritório a ler um livro.

- Segundo este papel, o pai prometeu-me a filha do meu padrinho, e o melhor vem a seguir, esses dois imbecis assinaram um contrato mágico.

A mãe do Draco estava furiosa, não é preciso ser-se um génio para saber que os contratos mágicos eram perigosos e quase impossíveis de quebrar.

- Bem, eu estava bêbado.

- Podias arranjar uma desculpa melhor pai.

- É a verdade Draco, como todos os anos o teu padrinho e eu fomos para o caldeirão escoante para o dia de anos da filha dele. Ele não suportava muito bem esse dia em particular. Certo momento, começamos a falar do que poderia ter acontecido se o Quem-Nós-Sabemos tivesse mesmo desaparecido naquela noite em casa dos Potters. E depois começamos a especular na relação que a Eillen e tu teriam se tivessem conhecido desde pequenos, e bem, as especulações levaram-nos a pensar que vocês iriam namorar e casar, juntando assim as nossas famílias de uma vez por todas.

As duas pessoas mais importantes da vida do Lucius Malfoy olhavam para ele, atónitos, não conseguido acreditar na estupidez daquela conversa.

- Para a minha defesa na altura, pensei que tivesse sido uma excelente ideia.

- Idiota. – Respondeu a Narcissa, esta saiu.

- A Hermione é que encontrou este documento, se depois ela terminar o nosso namoro por causa disto podes ter a certeza que vou te obrigar a encontrar uma maneira de retificares este erro.


End file.
